A Lost Warrior
by MTC1987
Summary: The events pick up right after the first book. The meeting in front of the United Nations is approaching and everyone is Nervous for Mark. But a surprising verdict leads Mark to find a way to complete his deal with the United Nations. Who will he seek to help him? And will he still work alone? And how will Steve learn to manage Mark's solo behavior?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Tony**

Tony was flung across the training room. He felt exhausted, but Mark never lets up the training routine for him.

"Come on, you need to work on close combat. You are still way too predictable in your technique. We need to train you in other techniques so you can learn how to defend yourself better," Mark said.

"I can defend myself just fine. What I am going against an unbeatable opponent is all," Tony spat out as he picked himself up from the floor.

"True, but any fighter can tell what your weak point is when you fight. You spend too much time defending it," Mark said as he readied himself for another round against Tony.

"Really?" Tony scoffed. "Then go for my weak point if it is that obvious. And what technique are you trying to show me now?"

"You know boxing techniques, but you need to learn to adapt. Develop your own style. I am going to keep going for your weak spots until you learn a way to defend." Mark said.

Tony went into punch Mark, Mark easily dodged it. Tony threw a few more jabs, which Mark blocked with his hands. Tony went into punch Mark, but faked it and went into a leg sweep. Mark continued his backward dodge of Tony's punch and flipped to his hands, lifting his legs to dodge Tony's sweep. Mark flipped back to an upright position ready for Tony's next move. Tony felt frustrated he couldn't land one punch on Mark. Mark bounced back and forth on his feet, taunting Tony.

"You know sometimes I wish I could land a punch on you, just to wipe that smug smile off your face," Tony said.

Mark stopped bouncing. He stood still with his arms open. "Then I won't move my feet. See what you can do then."

Tony watched as Mark stood with his two feet firm in place. Tony thought this was a trick, he knew Mark would do something to throw him off. Tony started with a few cautionary jabs; Mark blocked them but did not move. Tony thought he should go in with full force. Tony went in with a hard left jab. Mark redirected it from him. Tony quickly swung with a right hook, and he thought he finally would land a hit. Mark grabbed Tony's arm stopped the punch and went for a jab in the center of Tony's chest. Tony saw Mark's fist going right for his Arc reactor with no way to stop the punch. Mark stopped only centimeters from the Arc reactor.

"That is your weak point. You kept defending it the whole fight. I knew it was the place to hit you and take you down within seconds of fighting you. You need to learn to misdirect someone from your weak point. Act like it is not a weakness but keep it guarded at the same time," Mark explained.

Tony just let out a sigh as Mark let go of his arm and moved back. Tony thought Mark was going to hit his Arc reactor to prove a point. Tony lifted his fist and softly bopped Mark on the head. "I am counting that as landing a hit on you."

Mark laughed at Tony. "As long as you practice what I teach you. I will let you claim the hit."

"Fair enough." Tony walked over to grab a towel from the bench. He wiped his face and put the towel around his neck. He then picked up the water bottle and took a drink. He never would be put through this type of work out with Cap. "So nervous about the trial?" Tony asked.

"What is there to be nervous about? Tomorrow they either say yes I can join the Avengers or I can kill them all, and we have no worries," Mark said with a smile.

Tony just stared at Mark. "Clint is right, that is just an empty threat now I know all the non-killing you have been doing."

"You guys continue to taunt me, and I might go slaughter a kitten or something to show I can still kill in cold blood," Mark said.

Tony shrugged his shoulders at Mark, "I don't think Cap would like it. He would rather you save the kitten from a tree. Don't take it the wrong way, we still see you as an assassin. I just don't see you the way other people do. I just find it hard to believe this friend of mine could be regarded as a monster."

Tony watched as Mark sat on the bench. Mark looked to be letting Tony's words sink in after he finished. "Thanks, Tony," Mark said as he looked over to Tony. Tony waved his hand to brush of the moment, "It is nothing. I know how you are. I have my own internal demons. Maybe we both can see passed the other's and know the person behind it all."

"That was really deep. I am impressed. Andrea must be a good influence on you," Mark said.

Tony had taken another drink of water before he spoke. "You have no idea what a good influence she is on me."

That moment Tony heard someone walking through the doorway of the training room. He looked over to see Andrea walking toward them.

"Speak of the devil," Mark said.

Andrea walked over and looked over at Tony. "He showed you your weak point, didn't he?" She asked Tony. Tony looked over at her with surprise, "You know it too?"

Andrea walked up to him and wiped some of the sweat from Tony's forehead. "No. I remember when he did the same to me. I looked about the same as you do right now. He made you fight for a while not realizing what you were doing and finally showed you where your weak point is when you gave him an opening."

"The student remembers her lesson," Mark said.

Tony just laughed at how well Andrea knew the lesson Mark just put him through. Andrea looked around Tony to see Mark. "I thank you for not killing my boyfriend," Andrea said with a smile.

"No problem, but word around here is my death threats are just empty promises. I need to rebuild my street cred," Mark said to her.

"Kitten killing?" Andrea asked.

"Nah. Tony said Steve would not like the kitten killing. Something about saving them in trees is more Steve's style," Mark said.

"What is my style?" Steve asked as he walked into the training room. Tony didn't even hear Steve walking; usually, everyone could tell when Steve would be walking around the mansion.

"You have been working on your stealth," Mark noted.

"Well, I need to learn to sneak behind you and surprise you like you do to me. But looked like I only surprised Tony," Steve said.

Andrea turned to Steve, "You have been working on it, but you still make too much noise."

"Hmm. Andrea why don't you explain to Steve what he needs to work. He might hear it better coming from you," Mark said.

Andrea walked around Steve. Tony watched at Steve followed Andrea with his eyes. "Are you hearing that?" Andrea asked Steve. Tony could not know what she was referencing. Tony could hear nothing at all. Tony watched as Steve shook his head to answer her. Andrea pointed down to her shoes. Tony noticed Andrea was wearing calf high boots with a heel. Steve looked confused at Andrea and Tony answered for him.

"Steve, she is pointing out what you don't hear. She is wearing shoes which it would be impossible for an average person to keep silent."

Andrea tapped her nose indicating Tony was right. "You still make a lot of noise when you walk. You got your feet to be silent like an average person would, but far from the skills of an assassin. Don't feel bad, though, it took me a while to learn."

"But you wear heels frequently which Steve doesn't," Mark said then he cocked his head, "Unless you want to let us in on a little secret of your Steve." Tony laughed at the joke while Steve just shook his head laughing as well. "I didn't think so." Mark turned to Andrea, "So here to pick up the student for his dinner?"

"Yup. He worked hard and now it is time to play hard." Andrea said walking over to Tony and giving him a hug. Tony greeted the hug with a kiss. Andrea wiped her hands on Tony's towel. "But shower first. I only prefer it when I make you work up a sweat," She said with a coy smile. Tony kissed Andrea again. "Same here."

"Gross," Mark said. Steve laughed as he walked over to Mark and put his arm around him. "You never act that way when we kiss," Steve said.

"Cause we are not vile creatures," Mark said. Andrea responded with a gesture involving holding up one finger. "So ladylike," Mark said.

Tony kissed Andrea's neck, "The kind of lady I like."

"You two have the strangest relationship," Steve said to Mark.

"Don't try to understand it, Steve," Andrea said.

"She is right. Somehow it works for us. No matter how mean we are we cut through it all and only take in the love which is at its core," Mark said.

"You are getting soft in your assassin ways," Andrea said. Mark threw a towel in her face. Andrea stuck her tongue out at him. Tony laughed at them two. "I swear you two act like siblings than friends."

"Well, maybe that's the core of it?" Andrea said.

"What?" Tony said.

"Well siblings are always this way but at the end of the day always there for one another and support each other no matter what. The best part about this is we choose to be siblings, not destined by blood," Andrea said.

"So much deep talk today," Mark said.

Tony shrugged his shoulders to Mark. "Don't know what to tell you, Mark. This is how we are in our dysfunctional superhero family."

Andrea smiled at Tony, then turned him around and shoved him. "Go shower. We have reservations."

"Like they will deny Tony Stark reservations," Tony said with a smug look. Tony looked back to Andrea, "Not going to join?"

Andrea made a face at Tony. "You know how long it takes to manage my hair. If I get into the shower with you, we will be late with how much you will mess it up. Dessert is more of what you will be getting tonight regarding that."

"I look forward to it," Tony said.

"Gross," Mark said again. Steve shoved Mark.

"Thank you, Steve," Andrea said.

"Traitor," Mark said under his breath. Then Steve kissed Mark.

"Gross," Andrea mocked Mark. Mark made a face at Andrea.

Tony went to his room and quickly showered. He got out of the shower and towel dried as he decided on what to wear. He decided to go classic Tony and wear a suit. Tony put on a black suit and wore a purple shirt to fit the mood. Tony felt like dressing in a color men normally don't wear to help him stand out more. Tony grabbed his wallet and keys and walked over to Andrea's room. Tony knocked, and Andrea opened the door wearing a black dress with red and gold accent colors on it. She still had her boots on from earlier.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked as he offered his arm to escort Andrea.

"Ready and starving," Andrea said as she grabbed Tony's arm. They walked down the hall and then down the stairs. Tony went to open the door when he heard a noise from the kitchen.

"Enjoy your night staying in," Andrea said looking to Mark. And Tony led the way to the car.

"I am never going to understand your relationship with him, am I?" Tony said.

"It's best not to think too much about it. It's not too bad, is it?" Andrea said as Tony opened the door for her. Tony walked around the car and went inside. He started the car before answering her question. "You two just say things which would cause other people to go into a rage. But instead, you laugh at one another and just go on with the conversation." Tony had thought for a moment before he continued, "I am envious of it." Tony put the car in reverse to turn it around in the driveway, then put it in drive to exit the property.

"Envious of it?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah," Tony said. "You two say exactly what is on your mind, never question it, accept it and move on. No fights from it, no arguments, just laughs. It's liberating in a way. I wish most people could be like that."

Andrea got a scared look in her eyes. "I don't think the world needs more than one of us in existence."

Tony laughed. "Well, I might enjoy there being multiples of you."

Andrea glared at Tony, "Of course you wouldn't."

They drove to the restaurant and Tony was right, the restaurant had no issue with giving a table to Tony Stark, even though they were late. Tony and Andrea sat down at the dinner table and ordered some wine for dinner. They placed their orders with the waiter and enjoyed one another's company with the wine while they waited.

"You are nervous about the summons, aren't you?" Tony asked Andrea.

"Of course, I am," Andrea said before taking a sip from her wine. She looked down at her glass before she continued. "He is my best friend. I don't want him to not be part of the same team as me. If they say no to him joining, then I know he will leave. He will make me stay and not let me go with him. He didn't plan to stay at the beginning. Everything changed with all we have been through. He wants to stay, now. I would be heartbroken if he left."

"I am sure Steve is part of the reason he wants to stay," Tony said. Andrea looked up at him and made a face showing Tony stated the obvious. "Well, it is an important part." Andrea made the same face at Tony's second comment. "I realize my deep thoughts stopped when I spoke with Mark." Andrea laughed at Tony's words.

"Of course, Steve plays a big part. I just never would have thought Mark would change his mind about joining. He had strong opinions about working alone." Andrea said. The waiter brought their food allowing Tony time to think of what Andrea meant before he spoke.

"You mean his solo career was that important to him?" Tony asked.

Andrea shook her head, "He thought the world saw him how Winter Soldier did. I guess he expected the everyone's reaction to be the same. There was a time when Steve thought the same remember. As time went on, he wasn't seen that way, and he felt more welcomed. I also think Natasha and me being on the team helped and, of course, his relationship with Steve." Andrea paused for a moment, "And then there is you. You two seem to have some sort of understanding between each other."

Tony paused from his meal to respond to Andrea. "Yeah, we do. We both have demons in our past. We are able to see past the demons and see the person behind it all. I guess I just see him as Mark, with incredible power, but still Mark. Plus he is a good cook."

"That he is," Andrea said as she went back to her food.

"So do you think Steve will come to the summons tomorrow?" Tony asked. Andrea laughed at Tony's question. "What?" he asked.

"It is implied Steve is going. He wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. I am going because Mark might need some back-up and you are going cause Mark won't say no to me," Andrea answered.

"I am glad to know a woman who has such powerful friends," Tony said.

"You are lucky to be with said woman," Andrea said with a smile. They both finished their meals, and Tony paid the bill. "So ready for dessert before a day at the United Nations?" Tony asked.

"Let's focus on dessert for tonight," Andrea said with a smile. Tony stood up and helped Andrea up from her seat. He offered his arm to her and escorted her to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Andrea**

Andrea put on her blazer. Today was the summons in front of the United Nations. Mark asked her to attend just in case he needed her to gather information to develop a last minute plan. She wore a pink blouse under her blazer; she opted for dress pants in the event they needed to fight their way out of anything. She always knew to go prepared, like Mark taught her. She put on her black heels and left her room. Andrea walked down the hall and down the stairs. She walked toward the kitchen where she saw Mark. Mark went to the refrigerator and grabbed a cola for Andrea.

"Thanks," Andrea said as she grabbed the cola. Mark was drinking one himself. "Tony said he will meet us at the United Nations. He needed to handle something at Stark Industries first. He will be on time."

"Alright," Mark said. Andrea noticed Mark did not take this summons very seriously. He wore his blazer, but he also wore jeans and his converse sneakers. "Could you have dressed a little more for this?" Andrea asked.

"I am going as myself to represent myself. I don't want to give a false impression of how I am." Mark said.

"You could have dressed up more to give a good impression," Andrea said as she sat at the table.

"Nah," Mark said.

Andrea looked around, "Where is Steve?" she asked.

Mark was pouring hot water into a mug and put a tea bag in it. "He is still getting ready. He will be down soon."

"How are things between you two?" Andrea asked. She didn't hear anything bad, but she was still curious about what Mark thought of their relationship.

"Good… for now anyway," Mark said.

"For now?" Andrea asked. Mark put the mug of tea on the table as he took a seat. "Give it twenty years, and we might have some conflict," Mark said.

Most people wouldn't get what Mark meant, but Andrea did. "So when you age four years, and he ages twenty." She said nodding her head and taking a sip of her cola.

"It sucks, but the reality of the situation. When I age ten years, Steve will age fifty. Who knows how our lives will be then. The fact of the matter is all of you will age faster than me. It sucks." Mark said.

Andrea didn't realize the bigger picture. Mark was right they all will age and be long gone before he even begins to show signs of old age. Andrea had looked down to the table before she asked something which she wondered for a while. "If you losing your powers didn't make you age rapidly, would you have gotten them back?"

Mark allowed for a moment of silence to pass before he sighed. "No, I would have permitted them to be destroyed and just stayed human. It would have been better for all of us. I can hold my own without my powers. I think I showed that over the weeks without them. If I could, I would get rid of them right now. It would make all this easier."

"It sure would," Andrea agreed. Steve walked in, but Andrea and Mark didn't react to him entering the room. "Still making too much noise when I walk?" Steve asked as he sat down to drink his tea. "Yup," Andrea answered. Andrea saw Steve dressed in his military suit for the summons. At least, Steve tried to make a good impression at the United Nations. Most likely, Steve said something to Mark as well. No way either of them could work through Mark's stubbornness on this.

"Finish your tea quickly. We need to leave soon." Mark said.

"Am I that late?" Steve asked.

"No, we are just going to get there a little earlier. We don't want to give the UN one thing to complain about before they start speaking," Andrea answered. Mark looked at Andrea. "Did Tony leave you keys for us to take one of his cars?"

Andrea held up a set of keys, "Yup. I told him nothing too fancy. We don't want to seem like badasses who don't care what the UN thinks."

"Nervous?" Steve asked Mark. Mark shook his head.

"I am!" Andrea said. "We have no idea what to expect. How can you not be nervous?"

"What do I always tell you?" Mark said to Andrea.

She sighed, "Prepare for any outcome to the situation. Are you really that prepared?"

Mark stood up, "For the most part. Let's go." Mark said as he walked toward the door. Andrea followed Mark. Steve put his mug in the sink before he followed. Andrea took the driver's seat, and Mark rode in the passenger's seat. Steve sat in the back. They found their way to the United Nations building. Finding a landmark like that in New York was easy. Andrea parked the car on the street, and they all walked over to the entrance. Andrea could see Tony near the doors waiting for them. Andrea walked up to Tony and kissed him on the lips.

"I see you guys made it in one piece," Tony said. Then Tony looked over to Mark. "Ready for this?"

Mark sighed, "Let's get this over with. I am getting tired of people asking me if I am ready for this." Before Mark could walk through the door, Andrea saw Steve grab Marks hand. She looked at Steve, who was smiling at Mark. "We will be okay. You know how to deal with this." Steve said. Andrea saw Mark smile, and she began to feel better about this summons. They entered the building.

Andrea was surprised they didn't have to wait. The United Nations cleared their morning for the summons. Security walked them over to the council room. They walked in and found themselves at the bottom of the giant counsel room. Andrea looked around, and she saw all of the representatives from the other nations. She felt her nervous increase. Light shined on all four of them, which made Andrea realize this was actually beginning. She looked over to Tony and Steve, who looked nervous as they looked around. Then Andrea saw Mark, who remained calm but still looking around to get the full picture of the room.

"Mark, you have been summoned to the United Nations to discuss the possibility of you being part of the Avengers. We will look through the recent files of your work on the team as well as look at your past work as an assassin. We know your history is extensive and we do not have the entire record of your life. We also wish to discuss the recent events of Winter Soldier taking your powers for Red Skull to use against the world. Are you ready to speak about this and do you have any questions." The speaker for the UN said from her seat.

Mark looked at the speaker, "I only have one question before we begin. Am I to assume this is an attempt to take me down here and now?"

Andrea looked at Mark and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Hack the system and shine the lights at the top," Mark said looking up to the ceiling. Andrea did not know what Mark meant, but she began to do as he said.

"I assure you, the United Nations only wishes to discuss a peaceful way to resolve all of this," The speaker began. The lights went on the ceiling, and Andrea saw three snipers posted up there on the walls.

"Then explain to me why three of the best snipers for hire are aiming their guns at my friends and me," Mark said. The people of the UN looked up and began to make noise in their conversation. Andrea didn't know what to make of this either. Was this a trap set for Mark? Andrea heard three gunshots. She didn't move. She saw both Tony and Steve take cover, but Andrea knew better. She looked to Mark whose eyes were black and yellow, the markings showed on his face and hands. Mark opened his hand to drop three sniper rifle bullets to the ground. "None of this seems to be a peaceful resolution to me. More so, the snipers were aiming at Captain America, Iron Man, and Lucinda. Hoping I would be too slow and need to heal one of them?" Mark said to the United Nations.

"What will you do to us?" The speaker asked with fear in his voice. Mark's eyes returned to normal, and the markings disappeared. "Nothing," Mark said. Andrea saw the people of the United Nations looked relieved when Mark said he do nothing to harm them. "I came here for a peaceful way to resolve all of this fear around me. I did not come here to kill anyone. I see you all had something else planned. If this was a failed assassination attempt, then I will leave and just do as I please. If you wish to talk, then have the snipers leave. I won't kill them, but I will need to defend the Avengers if they fire again."

There was a long period of silence as the people in the room were discussing what Mark offered. Andrea couldn't hear one conversation over the whole hall speaking. Andrea saw Steve grab Mark's arm. "We can leave. They just tried to kill all of us. They don't seem to want to resolve anything."

"Hold on, Steve," Tony whispered. "I think Mark offered them something they didn't expect. My guess is they thought Mark would kill them all if they failed. Mark did something completely different. He offered to talk or to leave, implying their lives would be spared."

Andrea looked to Mark after Tony spoke. Was Mark this prepared? Did he know an assassination attempt would be made here and now? Andrea saw the lights turn on and the snipers begin to climb down from their posts.

"We are willing to find a peaceful resolution to all this if you are," The speaker for the UN said to Mark.

"Good. We all know why I am here. I am the assassin you heard about with immense powers. Most of the world fears my power. But still, my power has been used to take down supervillains, war criminals, rebels threatening the stability of a country, and dictators who committed horrible crimes against their people. I have fought for the Allies in World War II, took down war criminals in Vietnam, and take missions to help maintain peace and stability in countries all over the world. Even though I have completed all these tasks, leaders fear my power and abilities. Recently, Winter Soldier used an artifact to steal my powers for Red Skull. In the weeks hunting them down, Red Skull used my powers to make weapons which could take out cities in an upcoming war. The Avengers along with myself took down Red Skull, destroyed all of the weapons, and got my powers back. I fail to understand why the United Nations fears to allow me to join the Avengers." Mark finished letting the representatives of the nations' take in all he said. Andrea did not know their missions helped keep stability in other countries. She knew some of the criminals they took down involved themselves in the politics of the nation, but she never figured every mission played a role in managing the safety of the public. She felt better about their past knowing this now.

"Mark, we understand your role in the recent years, but our countries fear S.H.I.E.L.D. having such a powerful warrior on the Avengers. We do not know if this will give the United States the ability to be brasher in their policies and leave other nations to retaliate to attempt to take down such a powerful nation."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is an agency which manages the Avengers, which if I am not mistaken, work to defend the Earth. Over the last crises, the Avengers took down entities threatening the Earth, not just the United States. Should we not be more concerned with how we can defend the planet and less worried about how the United States will gain more power?" Mark said.

"Mister Mark," The representative of Italy, began, "My concern lies in someone's ability to defy you. You hold the ability to kill anyone, what stops you from going against what others will tell you to do?"

Mark looked at the man's name but could not pronounce it. "Well, I would look at what happened five minutes ago. You attempted to assassinate three Avengers and me, yet the whole room including the shooters are still alive. I would say my missions and actions show my moral compass remains strong." The representative from Italy did not speak but looked shocked remembering just minutes ago he thought his life along with everyone else's in the room would be over.

"And how do we know you won't go rogue when you join the Avengers? We have worried about someone like you doing such a thing," the representative from Japan said. Mark had paused on his name before he spoke.

"What worry do you have of any other member going, rogue? You need to have faith in those you allow on the team," Mark said.

"We did when Hulk joined, and we almost had a crisis on our hands if he wasn't contained," The representative of England spoke.

Andrea thought the summons was going in Mark's favor until they brought up the Hulk.

"That's right. Didn't the Hulk lose control and begin to attack civilians in a residential area?" The speaker of the UN asked.

"Bruce lost control, but no one got hurt. The Avengers managed the situation" Tony shouted. Andrea looked back at Tony, who had anger in his eyes. Andrea didn't know Tony was so defensive of Bruce.

"Yes but that is the Hulk. How will the Avengers manage Mark if he loses control of his powers and goes on the attack against civilians?" The representative from Spain asked.

Andrea didn't know how Mark would answer that question. Mark at full strength could take down anyone. She looked to Mark, who still remained calm before he spoke.

"With all due respect, Bruce Banner is a scientist who attempted to recreate the Super Soldier serum and ended up creating the Hulk. He does not have a lifetime of being born with the abilities and growing to learn how to maintain control. I was born with these powers. I existed on this planet for over a hundred years, has there been any account of me losing control?"

The representatives remained quiet at Mark's questions. Andrea was impressed at how Mark responded to that one. She felt the Hulk was the best defense they had against Mark, and Mark quickly eliminated that trump card.

Mark leaned over to Andrea. "Run a scan on all the names of the representatives and our missions over the last five years. I feel we will find something interesting." Andrea looked at Mark then at a few of the names listed next to the countries. She did begin to recognize some of the names. Her eyes went green as she did the search.

"What is Lucinda doing?" The speaker of the UN asked pointing out her green eyes.

"She is running some research for me right now. Don't worry nothing illegal. Least not what she is doing." Mark said.

"So as we speak here we still do not have a definitive answer as to how we can guarantee you can maintain control over your powers and not use them for the benefit of your country. The United Nations needs to maintain balance as much as possible and how will super humans help maintain that balance?" The representative from Brazil began.

"Got it," Andrea said to Mark. "Send it to them," Mark said. Andrea quickly worked, and soon all the representatives got messages on their screens.

"You're right. We do need to work to maintain balance in each nation. I wondered how this talk would go, but I feel you all hold back secrets from one another. The discussion centered on me maintaining my power and control, but the real discussion is how other countries can benefit from me if I join just one team. We sent you files from Lucinda's and my missions over the last five years. Each and every one of you has hired me to help maintain balance in your country, illegally hiring me to assassinate someone. The truth being, you and your leaders worry I cannot be of use if I am part of the Avengers."

Tony and Steve stepped forward next to Andrea and Mark. "Is this true?" Steve asked looking to Mark and Andrea. Andrea answered while Mark maintained his eyes on the United Nations. "It is. Every single one of them hired us to take out a mafia member, warlord, or a person rising to power threatening the people of the country. The request came from either the leader of the country or the UN representative sitting in front of us right now." Steve looked at the counsel when Andrea finished. Andrea felt her hand being held by Tony. "You are amazing you know that?" Tony said. "I am pretty damn awesome," Andrea replied.

"So this is the deal. You decide if you want this truth to come out. All countries should know the truth behind why I cannot join the Avengers; you want to use my assassination skills to maintain order in your country. You lack the power and skill to do it on your own. If I join the Avengers, this means the requests will become public when I need to do your dirty work. But know this, if you decline me joining the Avengers, I will also not be an assassin anymore." Mark said to the United Nations.

The room began to discuss the recent information. Representatives began to argue against one another figuring out the best possible resolution, and Andrea was sure some representatives argued against the other because of the assassination requests they put in against their country. The Speaker of the UN quieted everyone down and looked at Mark.

"You were born into this world to be a weapon. You cannot think we are wrong for using you as such. Yes, we put in requests to you, but you are an assassin and took them. It would be a mistake for you to let the information out and would put you on the hit list for other assassins to come after you for breaking their code."

"Let them come after me," Mark said with no hesitation in his voice. "Who stands a better chance of surviving this? Me or all of you?"

The UN speaker paused before answering. "You will live far beyond all of us. We all know how slow you age. You join the Avengers, and they each will pass on long before you begin to look like you are in your forties. You will still be a weapon to the world."

Andrea finally saw some emotion in Mark when the speaker said those words. The thought of Mark outliving everyone hurt him. He did his best to hide the fact that was the one time he showed weakness to the United Nations, but Andrea saw it clear as day.

"I may have been created to an assassin, but I am human and have choices. I decide my fate in what I do. You cannot be serious in saying a human created to be a weapon should be just that? You have time to decide on if I should join the Avengers or not. Speak with your leaders and let them know what the world will find out based on your decision. I think we are done here." Mark said as he turned and began to walk out of the room.

"How long will you give us?" The UN speaker asked.

"What sounds fair to you?" Mark said. Andrea liked the fact although Mark maintained all the power at the end of this; he gave a choice to the United Nations. Mark still held on to his humanity, showing he was not a weapon to these people.

"We will need a month to fully discuss all of this," The Speaker said to Mark.

"Then I will be back in a month," Mark said as he continued to walk to the doors, "Have your answer then." Mark left the room. Andrea, Tony, and Steve followed Mark. Andrea caught up with Mark before speaking. "Did you really think it would go like that?"

"More or less. You finding out the information that they hired us on missions was the wild card. I needed that to hold them in their place," Mark said.

"It scares me you had an answer for everything," Tony said.

"Don't I always?" Mark smiled. "I knew what they would bring up. I was hoping they wouldn't bring up Bruce. I apologize for that part. I didn't know how low they would get."

"It's alright. I think Bruce would have liked your answer as well," Tony said.

Steve walked next to Mark and grabbed his hand. "I am glad it was over. And you did amazing in there. Now we wait."

"Now we wait," Mark repeated.

"We wait when you had all the nations' leaders by the balls. We should have forced them to answer then," Tony said.

"It would have been a bad play," Andrea said.

"What do you mean? We had the power, we had the control, we could have forced them to say yes," Tony said.

"And I would have shown them I am as bad as they think. Andrea is right; it would have been a bad play. It is good how I left it," Mark said.

"I need you at my board meetings. You can get all the other members to just let me do what I wish," Tony said.

"Don't you already do what you want?" Andrea asked. Tony smiled at her. "For the most part."

The four of them left the United Nations building, Mark broke off from the rest. "You guys go on ahead. I am going to S.H.I.E.L.D. I am going to update Fury on what happened."

"Want company?" Steve asked.

"I will be back at the mansion later Steve. I will see you then. It is just Fury. I will see you guys later," Mark said as he began to walk toward the direction of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Andrea looked over at Tony, and he was looking at her. "Yeah I thought so," Andrea said. She found it odd Mark denied a request for Steve to join him somewhere. Mark never said no before.

"Maybe he needs a moment alone to handle what just happened," Tony said.

"That might be it," Steve said. Steve was thinking the same thing Andrea and Tony were.

"Well, we can get a snack and then head back to the mansion. Make Mark upset he denied you a chance to join," Tony said.

"Ice cream?" Andrea asked. Tony nodded.

"Alright," Steve said. "It might make him upset he said no, so why not."

The three of them began to walk toward an ice cream parlor Tony knew which served the best ice cream in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Steve**

Steve realized Mark was at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while. He began to wonder when Mark would return to the mansion. Steve could feel his stomach start to grumble, the ice cream he got with Andrea and Tony only held off his hunger for so long. Steve decided he would try and surprise Mark with a meal for the house when he returned.

Steve went down to the kitchen. He paused for a moment, deciding on what he would make for the house. Steve did not have the skills Mark possessed in the kitchen, but he still knew how to cook. The very least, Steve was a better cook than Natasha. Steve went to the pantry and looked to see what was available. Since Mark began living here at the mansion, the pantry was filled with multiple ingredients for any meal he wished to make. Steve felt overwhelmed by the selection. Steve grabbed some pasta from the pantry and decided he would focus on something simple. Steve looked for what protein he would make and again found the choice difficult. Steve always enjoyed when Mark cooked, everyone in the mansion did. Steve didn't know how to cook the proteins which Mark bought for the household, though. Steve grabbed the chicken and realized this was going to be a very simple dish. Steve looked for vegetables when he heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Taking a hand at cooking?" Natasha asked.

"Well Mark isn't back from S.H.I.E.L.D., and I thought I would surprise him by making something."

"You are the only one he willing let's use the kitchen," Natasha said.

"He let you cook a few times," Steve said as he was deciding on what to make.

"The house voted me out of the kitchen, remember. Mark may have let me in the kitchen, but everyone else kicked me out." Natasha said as she looked over the island counter to see Steve looking through the vegetables. "What are you deciding on?"

"All I have is chicken and pasta right now. I don't know how Mark decides on what to put in the dishes. He always goes through the kitchen grabbing everything he needs to the meal. I can't seem to decide on what to put in the dish."

"What about a sauce?" Natasha said.

"That is another thing to decide on, the choices are overwhelming. I don't want to mess this up," Steve said.

"You put too much pressure on yourself. Mark will be happy you started something while he was out," Natasha said.

Steve looked around the pantry and the refrigerator, "There is no sauce anywhere."

Natasha laughed at Steve. "You think Mark get the sauces for his dishes from a jar? He makes it from scratch."

"Every time?" Steve asked stunned. Natasha just nodded her head. "He always wants us to eat well, no matter what we ask him to make. So he makes it from scratch."

Steve slowly turned his head to the pantry. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"What will be?" Mark asked as he walked through the door.

"The chef is back, just in time. Poor Steve was about to burn the place down making dinner," Natasha said with a grin.

"He is not you, Natasha," Mark said in Steve's defense. Natasha slapped Mark's arm at the comment. Mark ignored it and walked over to Steve. "What were you planning on making?"

Steve looked over at Mark with only the chicken and pasta in his hands smiling. "This is as far as I got," Steve said. Mark laughed. "Okay, I withdraw my previous statement, Natasha."

"Thank you," Natasha said as she sat on a stool.

Mark grabbed the pasta and chicken from Steve. "You can still make something for everyone. I'll just help. So what were you thinking for a sauce?" Mark asked.

Steve felt at ease with Mark here, he could help get everything for the dish. "I thought of a cheese sauce and then putting some veggies in it."

"Okay, grab the flour. I will need that," Mark said as he walked to the refrigerator. Mark grabbed cream, cheese, and garlic. He put it on the counter and went to get some broccoli as well. "Simple chicken and broccoli alfredo will do," Mark said. Steve grabbed two pots and one pan. Mark looked at the pan, "Why don't you grill the chicken? You like to use the grill."

Steve paused for a moment and thought about the idea. He put back the pan and grabbed the chicken. "Sounds good."

"I will get everything else ready," Mark said. Steve grabbed a plate to put the chicken when they finished and went outside to grill. Steve actually loved to grill, it might be the fact he liked healthy cooking. He got the chicken cooked quickly and wondered if he did it too fast. Steve put the chicken on the plate when they were done and cleaned the grill. He figured cleaning it would give more time for Mark to ready everything else. When Steve finished cleaning, he grabbed the plate and went inside. He saw Tony, Andrea, and Clint all waiting for the food. Steve was glad he cooked so much chicken for everyone; he could eat three helpings alone.

"Well that took a while," Natasha said. Steve was confused by the comment until he saw Mark had everything else ready and they just waited for the chicken.

"Did you really do all that in such a short amount of time?" Steve asked. Mark took the plate of chicken from Steve. "Don't be too surprised, you know I am a good cook. I mainly had to make the sauce from scratch, and it is a simple sauce, so it didn't take long."

Steve took his seat at the table while Mark finished the rest of the dinner.

"So what did Fury say when you told him the news?" Tony asked.

"Guess," Mark replied.

"He probably said something about those damn UN bastards not letting him do his job," Clint replied.

"Along those lines, yeah. He wasn't surprised by how things went. We talked about what will happen in the month until they make their decision."

"And what does Fury think will occur in that month?" Andrea asked.

"Well, I will stay here on the team for that month. The UN didn't say no, so we will use that to our advantage. Fury wondered if some of the world leaders will make a move against me. I thought the same thing, but they would be dumb to do something like that," Mark said as he walked to the table with a few plates of food.

"Make a move against you?" Natasha asked.

"Fury and I think some of the world leaders might hire an assassin or two to come after me. Mainly because of the blackmail we presented them. No worries, they will come after me alone, and I can take what they throw at me," Mark said bringing two more plates to the table. Andrea reached for this one, taking it away from Tony. Andrea stuck her tongue out at him.

"Would the United Nations really do something like that? They are world leaders after all," Steve asked.

Everyone looked at Steve when he asked this, well everyone but Mark. Mark was preparing the last plates of food. Steve didn't know why everyone looked after he asked that question.

"World leaders want power. Threaten that power, and they come for you," Mark said bringing Tony and Steve their plates. Mark walked over and grabbed the last plate for himself.

"And you threatened it in the best way possible, by showing their people how bad they truly are. If word gets out of their behavior, then the people would overthrow most of the leaders," Tony said.

"Yup," Mark said taking in a bite of the pasta.

Steve didn't touch his food yet. He was shocked at how calm Mark was over everything that happened today. He watched as everyone was calm about the events. They did not seem worried about the possibility of assassins coming for Mark or what the UN would say. Steve finally took a bite of his food.

"Hey," Steve heard, and he looked over to Mark. "It will be okay. This isn't a Red Skull situation. And we don't need to worry about them having a weapon to take me down. We have four people in this house trained as assassins and Tony's security system. We will be okay. They most likely will call me out, and I take down the assassins outside of the mansion."

"You just seem so calm about this," Steve said.

"Because we did all we could, for now, Steve," Andrea answered. "We played our hand as best we could. We have the advantage moving forward, so it is looking good for us," she said with a mouth full of food.

"You love the alfredo Mark makes," Tony said looking at Andrea.

Andrea looked at Tony's plate which was empty, "Don't judge," She said.

"It's part of the way things will be for Mark to get what he wants, Steve," Clint said returning to the subject. "He is fighting for what he wants."

"Something actually profound comes from Clint," Natasha said as she cleared her plate.

"I have my moments," Clint said as he followed her with his plate. Steve got up to get another helping. He saw Mark follow him into the kitchen.

Mark put his hand on Steve's back as Steve put more food on his plate. "Hey, this is different than the last few weeks. I know how to deal with this. It will be all right," Mark said. Steve finished filling his plate.

"Just don't kill anyone; I don't want the UN to have anything on you, even that," Steve said.

"Deal," Mark said putting his plate in the sink. Steve felt more at ease when Mark agreed to work on being an Avenger and not an assassin. Steve watched as Mark did some of the clean-up in the kitchen. Steve went back to the table with his second helping. Maybe the month will go by quickly, and soon Mark will be able to join the Avengers with no worries. Steve wished he could maintain the same calm everyone else had about the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Andrea**

"I am so bored!" Andrea said on the phone. She was speaking to Tony. Tony had to leave to the west coast for a business trip for Stark Industries. He couldn't bring Andrea with him. "You would be bored with me there anyway," Tony said.

"But at least, we would be bored together, and then find our own form of entertainment," Andrea said.

"You are one seductive woman. I will be back in a few days. Trust me, you would be bored here, and we wouldn't have time to find our own entertainment. I am on my way to a dinner with investors now. I can't let this slip up if I want to keep Stark Industries on top," Tony said.

"UGH!" Andrea said on the phone.

"What is everyone else doing?"

"Training for the most part. Nothing has been going on since you left yesterday. It has been boring," Andrea said.

"No new experiments to work on?" Tony asked.

"Well I could do a few things in the lab, I just thought I would save them for the daytime. I need something to be able to pass the time while you are gone and in meetings."

"Sounds like a smart plan," Tony said.

Andrea saw Mark walking by her door dressed up.

"Hold on, something is up," Andrea said.

"What?" Tony asked.

Andrea walked down the hall and saw Mark going down the stairs. "Where are you going so late at night all dress up?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it," Mark said. Andrea made a face at him, Mark sighed. "I have my phone with me if anything happens, but don't worry."

"Fine!" Andrea said as she watched Mark leave the mansion.

"Sounds like you got a mystery on your hands," Tony said to Andrea.

"I sure do, least the night got interesting. I will call you later. Enjoy dinner with the investors."

"Let me know what happens," Tony said as he hung up the phone. Andrea went to Steve's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Andrea decided to open the door. She looked inside, but no one was in the room.

"Jarvis, do you know where Steve is?" Andrea asked.

"He is in the training room, Ms. Andrea. Should I tell him you are looking for him?" Jarvis responded.

"Nah, I will go see him. Thanks, Jarvis."

"My pleasure, Ms. Andrea."

Andrea went up to the training room. She found Steve training in his stealth on a monitoring system Mark had Andrea set up. The system measured noise, movement, and had lasers as the obstacles for Steve to move through. As she entered the room, Steve looked over at her. "Looking to critique me? I have been practicing."

"Nah. I was just wondering if you knew where Mark was heading to right now."

"Mark is going somewhere?" Steve asked. Andrea was hoping Steve would know, but it appeared she had more information on the subject than he did.

"Go get changed and do it fast. We have a little investigation to do," Andrea said throwing a towel at Steve.

"What are we investigating?" Steve said as he caught the towel.

"We are going to track Mark down and see where he is going. It will be fun."

"I am still confused. Where Mark is going? And how will we find him?"

"He has his phone on him; I can track him with that. Get dressed and meet me at the front door in ten minutes." Andrea said as she left the room. She heard Steve quickly follow behind her.

Andrea put on some ripped jeans, sneakers, and wore a regular tee-shirt for the adventure. She went downstairs and saw Steve ready and waiting. "Good, let's go," Andrea walked toward the door.

"Where are we going, though?" Steve asked as he followed.

"Oh right," Andrea blinked to turn on her computer. She found Mark's location quickly. "Follow me," Andrea led the way.

They found themselves at a night club. "This is weird, why would Mark be here?" Steve asked. Andrea looked at the club and realized it was a gay club, she squeezed the bridge of her nose, "I hope he isn't doing something stupid."

Andrea and Steve made their way into the club. They decided to stand near the side of the club to look for where Mark would be. "Do you see him?" Andrea shouted over the music. Steve shook his head. For a night club in New York, it was a large area. The dance floor alone looked like it was a New York City block. Andrea looked at the bar and around the room. She could not find Mark.

"You sure he is here?" Steve asked. Andrea blinked her eyes again to locate Mark's phone. She turned to Steve, "I am positive. His phone's signal is at this location." Andrea scanned the room one more time. Andrea saw Steve take out his phone, "Um, I think he isn't here for the reason you thought," and showed Andrea the message.

Andrea read the message, "Sit back and enjoy the show." Andrea was confused about the message. What could Mark be doing here? She looked to the dance floor and saw Mark. "There he is," Andrea said pointing Mark out to Steve. Andrea and Steve watched as Mark danced with a man. Andrea looked over at Steve, whose jealousy was growing with each passing beat of the music. Andrea grabbed Steve's arm. "Let's wait and see what happens."

Andrea watched in disbelief as Mark danced and flirted with the man. Then she gasped as the man leaned in to kiss Mark. Andrea didn't think Mark would ever betray Steve. Andrea grabbed Steve's arms in the heat of the moment, she could feel Steve's arm tense up as he clenched his fists. Then Andrea watched as the same man went flying into the wall after Mark punched him. The crowd turned to look at Mark. Mark was smiling as he looked around at everyone. Then Andrea watched as some of the men on the dance floor pulled out knives and then began to rush at Mark. This was an assassination attempt.

Mark jumped into the air and came crashing down hard slamming his fist to the ground. The shock wave sent the men flying back a few feet and falling to the floor. Mark stood up with a smile and jumped in the air again. He flipped and went into a downward kick taking out one of the men. Mark quickly went into an uppercut, hitting another man. While Mark was in the air, he spun his body to kick another man to the wall. The men began to rush Mark again. Mark punched one in the stomach and kicked the man back who tried to come from behind. Mark ducked to dodge a swing from a knife, and then kick swept the man while uppercutting him into the air. While in the air, Mark punched the same man in the stomach sending him flying into another. Mark landed and ran to another man jumping to bounce from the man's chest and turning to punch downward at another. Mark kicked another man into a second, only staggering the second man. Mark went into a one-two punch jab, knocking out the second man. Two men came rushing from the end of the dance floor, and Mark jumped toward them with his back to them. Mark elbowed one man in the stomach, turning to kick him back. Mark grabbed the second man's hand as he tried to swing the knife, disarming the knife from him and then punching the man in the chest to send him backward.

Andrea was just watching the show like Mark said to do. Steve looked at Mark's movements like he never saw someone fight so fluidly in his life. Andrea looked at the men knocked out near her. She knew this assassination group, but she couldn't bring it to her memory. Then Andrea heard gunfire. The DJ was also part of the group. He pulled out a machine gun and shot it at Mark. Mark ran toward the DJ, zig-zagging to avoid the bullets. Mark jumped up to kick the DJ. Mark punched the DJ in the chest and then slammed his head down on the turntables, knocking him out.

"I know this assassination group," She said to Steve. Steve watched as Mark was looking around the dance floor.

"Who is he looking for?" Steve asked. Then Andrea heard missiles being fired. Mark turned to the back of the club where he saw the origin of the missile. Mark jumped to dodge the missiles, and when he landed, he zigzagged toward the launch point.

"He found Arsenal. He is the leader of the assassination group. He uses his advanced weaponry to take down his targets," Andrea said. Andrea saw Mark heading toward a man who held a rocket launching, able to launch multiple projectiles at once. Arsenal fired again, causing Mark to back flip to avoid the missiles. Arsenal came toward Mark with a giant stun baton. Mark dodged the swings and punched Arsenal twice in the stomach. Arsenal swung his baton again, and Mark back flipped to avoid the hit. When Mark landed, he launched himself forward, hitting Arsenal with a series of punches. Arsenal went flying backward and landed at the end of the dance floor. Arsenal stood up and looked at Andrea and Steve. Arsenal pulled a gun out and pointed it at Steve. Mark came flying forward and punched Arsenal in the face so hard he flew through the windows of the club and landed on the streets. Andrea looked to Steve whose jaw was wide open from watching the entire scene. Andrea closed Steve's jaw for him and saw Mark walking toward them.

"Boom," Mark said gesturing an explosion with his hands.

"You're such a show-off," Andrea said.

"What? I told you I would be okay and to not worry about it. You had to follow me using my phone," Mark said as he held it out. Mark opened the phone and dialed it. "S.H.I.E.L.D? We have the Arsenal assassin group here at my location. You can send agents to come arrest them. They should be knocked out for a few hours," Mark said as he ended the call.

"No deaths?" Andrea asked.

"I was asked to not kill anyone. So I am keeping that promise," Mark said folding his arms. "Now why did you feel the need to follow me?"

"I was bored," Andrea answered honestly. Steve looked to Andrea worried about how Mark would take that kind of answer. Mark unfolded his arms and walked toward the bar, "Fair enough. Drink?"

"Did you leave any of the bottles not broken?" Andrea asked as she followed Mark. Steve still stood where he was and looked around at all the men knocked out from Mark's attacks.

Andrea looked back at Steve. "Steve, want a soda?" she asked over the music. Steve seemed to have snapped back to reality when Andrea asked the questions. "Uh, sure," Steve said as he walked toward Andrea and Mark. Mark jumped over the bar and pulled out a bottle of wine. "For the lady," Mark said as he handed it to Andrea. "So kind," Andrea said as she opened the bottle. Mark grabbed three glasses. Andrea poured wine into two of the glasses. Mark grabbed the dispenser and poured lemon-lime soda into all three glasses. Steve walked up to the bar, and Andrea handed him his drink.

"Is this how you two would act on missions?" Steve asked. Andrea and Mark looked at one another and paused to think of the answer. "Pretty much," Andrea said to Steve. Mark nodded.

Andrea took a sip of her drink and got comfortable at the bar. "Here I thought you lost your damn mind and were planning to cheat on Steve," Andrea said to Mark. Mark looked shocked at Andrea's thoughts and looked to Steve. "Did you think I was?" Steve nodded. "I may do dumb things, but I am not insane. Why would I even think to ruin what I have with Steve?" Mark said to Andrea.

"Cause you get stupid ideas now and again. Granted, your stupid ideas involve you putting yourself in dangerous situations risking your life, not cheating," Andrea said and then took a sip of her drink. Andrea turned to Steve, who looked to be remembering what they first saw on the dance floor. Andrea watched as Mark put his hand on Steve's hand. "Hey," Mark began, "I wouldn't think of ruining anything we have together. I want to make it better if anything." Mark said with a smile. Steve smiled back. "Is it weird to say I was happy this was an assassination attempt?" Steve said turning to Andrea.

"It would be if we were regular people. Right now, it is the best thing to say," She said spinning in her chair to see the dance floor. "Did you have to slam that guy's head into the turntables? The music is all weird now. It would have been a fun night to go dancing."

Andrea could hear Steve laugh at her comment. Andrea spun back around in the chair. "How did they call you out anyway?" Andrea asked.

"Some fool tried the flirting thing in public. He was a bad actor, and it had me notice something on his hand: a tattoo of two bullets. I remembered the tattoo as a rite of passage to join the Arsenal assassination group. So I played along as you saw and then took them out," Mark said.

"Someone was flirting with you in public?" Steve asked, and Andrea watched as the jealousy returned to Steve.

"Calm down, Steve," Mark began. "People flirt with you in public all the time. You are just too innocent to notice." Steve looked up almost horrified at the idea he flirted in public. Andrea nodded her head agreeing. "You didn't notice the men and women flirting with you on the way here? I mean on this street alone you got a couple double takes. You get flirted with more than you know my friend," Andrea added.

"Sorry," Steve said, "I never knew I was flirting."

"It's alright. Like you said, you didn't know it was flirting. Besides it's nice to see you get jealous now and again," Mark said with a smile. Steve glared at Mark, "Don't make me jealous too much."

Mark laughed.

"So you think someone in the United Nations hired the Arsenal Assassination group?" Andrea asked.

"Don't know, most likely it is the case. I have Natasha looking into it for me. This started sooner than I thought it would."

"So what now?" Steve asked. Andrea and Mark held up with glasses, "We have another drink, and then we head back to the mansion. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will be here soon to arrest these guys," Mark said. Steve held up his glass to join in with them.

"Well since you took them out so easily," Andrea said gesturing to the knocked out men, "I think we don't have to worry about other assassination attempts. Isn't the Arsenal assassination group one of the best?"

"They were ranked up there with us; we were number one of course. They are not cheap either. So no, I would say we don't need to worry about me getting killed. Maybe that will make you feel better after seeing all that?" Mark said looking at Steve.

"It does," Steve said. Then Steve looked to Mark, "Are you training me to learn to fight like that? Your style isn't one set fighting style. You adapt to the movement of the other fighters so well."

"I am trying to get all of the Avengers to learn that. Tony struggles the most with it. Andrea knows it well, and Natasha is picking it up fast based on our old training. Clint is different. I have him learning to use his bow fluid with his fighting style. You are picking it up as well, but you are stuck in wanting to focus on one technique at a time," Mark said.

"It takes a while to learn, you will get it," Andrea said.

"After seeing that, everyone on the team could learn to fight better. Is it like how we fought in the factory?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, it is. When you learn to fight more fluidly, teamwork becomes more fluid. It's a larger extension of each person. My attacks go into yours and vice versa."

Andrea finished her drink and put it on the bar. She got up and began to walk toward the exit. "Come on, hookers. It sounds like S.H.I.E.L.D. is here. We might as well enjoy another club since we are out."

Mark finished his drink and put it on the bar. Mark jumped over the bar and stood next to Steve. "Would it be acceptable if I flirted with you at the next club?" Mark said with a smile. Steve finished his drink and placed his glass on the bar. Steve stood up and grabbed Mark. "You better only flirt with me," Steve said.

"I MISS TONY!" Andrea shouted from the front door. Mark and Steve laughed. "Well, we better dance with Andrea as well. We don't want her missing Tony too much." Mark said. Steve kissed Mark. Then they both walked over to Andrea. "You pick the next place. I think you should get the choice since you miss Tony," Mark said.

"Alright!" Andrea said as she turned and walked out the door. "To the next club!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Steve**

Steve was putting on his training clothes in his room. He was meeting Mark for his scheduled training session. Steve put on his boots, then stood up, and began to walk down the hall. He wanted to grow stronger, learn to fight like Mark did the other night. Steve always motivated himself to grow in strength and skill, but he didn't know how to push his limits. It wasn't until he met Mark that he learned his limits could be pushed.

Steve entered the training room and saw Mark training with Natasha, Andrea, and Clint. Mark stood in the center while the other three attacked him with fluid attacks. Steve watched as Clint fired an arrow causing Mark to dodge in the direction Andrea was waiting then dodge attacked from Andrea while Natasha threw a knife hoping to find an opening to hit Mark. Mark backflipped away to avoid Andrea's attacks and caught the knife in mid-air. Steve could not believe the three other members were working in such unison to try and land a hit on Mark. Clint fired an arrow at Mark, and all three ran to attack Mark at once. Mark caught the arrow, "Wrong arrow, Clint." Mark said as the arrow exploded to create a smokescreen. Steve couldn't see what was happening in the smoke. He wondered if the other three were able to hit Mark. Steve watched as the smoke began to dissipate. Mark stood there spinning his bo to cause the smoke to disperse faster. Steve looked to see Clint, Andrea, and Natasha all on the ground.

"You guys did well until the end," Mark said.

"Yeah, then Clint had to fire a smoke bomb. Did you not think what advantage that would give Mark? We almost had him!" Andrea said as she stood up.

"No he didn't, but good point," Mark said.

Natasha stood up slowly, "Andrea and I did better on our own against Mark, we didn't disrupt the flow of things."

"Give me a break. I am not used to close combat with other people. It was just our second time fighting like that," Clint argued.

"Clint is right, Natasha," Mark began. "It took you and Andrea time to learn how to work as a cohesive team. You guys are getting there faster because you had the practice, Clint didn't. He will pick it up soon enough," Mark said. Then Mark looked over to Steve. "Are you early?"

Steve stepped forward to the group, "No, I am right on time. I was just watching the end of that fight. You guys are improving."

"Yeah well Mark is putting us through hell in training," Clint said.

"We still got ways to go," Andrea said.

"Well least you guys are done for the day," Mark said.

"Finally!" Clint said as he stormed out of the training room. "I need a break."

Steve watched as Clint left the room then returned his eyes to Mark.

"He has been feeling more pressure to keep up with Natasha and Andrea," Mark said.

"If he didn't skip out on some training he would be right there with us," Natasha said as she began to walk toward the door.

"I have to agree with Natasha. If Clint were more dedicated, he would be further along," Andrea said grabbing her water. "I will be in the lab if you need me."

Andrea left the training room with Natasha. It was only Mark and Steve standing there. Steve was ready to train and get stronger. He turned to Mark, "I am ready for the tough training," and Steve got into a fighting stance.

Mark laughed and walked past Steve. Steve watched as Mark walked over to the simulation room. "We will be training in here," Mark said as he opened the door. Steve followed Mark through the door. "Why in the simulation room? I thought this only helps with evasion," Steve asked.

"It does, but we can be creative with it. You will practice fighting in here and your evasion. This will help you adapt more to the situation while avoiding the projectiles. You won't be able to focus on your stance or fighting technique alone. You will hopefully attack and respond to the situation as it goes," Mark explained.

Mark walked to the center of the room, Steve followed but hesitated, wondering what would come from the training. "Will the setting be high?" Steve asked.

"No," Mark answered. "It will start on three, and we will move up slowly as we continue the training. And as a safety measure, I asked Jarvis to keep a watch on us. You still watching Jarvis?" Mark shouted.

"I am Master Mark. I am set to stop the simulation if either of you gets hit three times. The timer is set at five-minute intervals so you can practice as you see fit," Jarvis responded.

"Thanks, Jarvis," Mark said turning to Steve. "Still ready for the tough training?"

Steve nodded. He knew this would be difficult, but he wanted to push himself further in his skills. Steve got into a fighting position.

"Already preparing with a fighter's stance I see," Mark said. Steve noticed Mark didn't move. Mark remained calm and stayed standing relaxed ready for the simulation. "You can begin the simulation Jarvis," Mark said. "And you can attack when ready, Steve." Mark smiled, ready for the training.

Steve went straight for Mark but stopped in his tracks to dodge a projectile which fired across the room. Steve needed to think instead of just fighting Mark head-on in this training. Mark remained calmed, he ducked to avoid a projectile and launched forward at Steve. Steve blocked the punch and Mark used the block to flip backward in the air avoiding a projectile. Steve couldn't avoid it and got hit by the paint from the projectile. "That's one," Mark said as he landed

Steve began to run at Mark, and he ducked to avoid a projectile. Steve swung at Mark, Mark dodged and revealed a projectile coming from behind him, and it hit Steve in the chest. "That's two," Mark said. Steve felt his frustration grow in training. Steve began to swing at Mark trying to hit him, or at least, throw Mark's concentration off to be hit by a projectile. Mark grabbed both of Steve's hands to stop the berserk punches. "Hey, I get your frustration, but you need to remain calm," Mark said looking into Steve's eyes. Steve felt his anger flow through him as he looked at Mark. "You are letting your frustration fuel only the want to hit me. You can put yourself in a dangerous spot if you let this happen in the field." Steve listened to Mark and let himself calm down. Steve did feel frustrated Mark was better than him and Steve couldn't even land one hit or cause Mark to get hit by a projectile. Mark put his hands on Steve's shoulders. "You are going to get pissed off, but the point is to help you manage the emotions. You will improve, this is only your first round."

Steve closed his eyes to get all of his frustration out. Steve let out a deep breath and open his eyes. Mark smiled at Steve. "Better?" Mark asked Steve. Steve nodded his head; a little embarrassed he let his frustration get the better of him. Steve looked away but noticed the paint on Mark's shoulder. "You got hit," Steve said. Mark looked over at his shoulder. "I did, but it was worth it to help you get your emotions under control," Mark looked back at Steve and smiled.

"That's one," Steve said with a smile. Mark laughed and pushed Steve back. Steve realized Mark helped Steve dodge another projectile from the shove. Mark launched forward and went in for a kick. Steve blocked the kick and went to leg sweep Mark, but Mark jumped in the air. Steve had to duck to avoid the projectile coming from behind Mark. Steve went forward and began an attack of punches. Mark blocked each punch with his hand and grabbed Steve's hand on the last punch. Mark pulled Steve to the side, into a projectile.

"That's three," Mark said, and the simulation buzzed signaling it stopping. Steve felt out of breath, and his mind felt exhausted from only one round. He did not expect so much work when it came to fighting how Mark does. He needed to learn fast if he wanted to improve. Mark walked over to the wall and grabbed a water bottle. Mark walked over to Steve and handed it to him.

"Not what you expected?" Mark asked.

"No, I thought we would be training with just one-on-one skills. I didn't expect the simulation room to be used, or this to be so difficult. I can dodge the projectiles quickly when they are set to three," Steve said taking a sip of water.

"When we train, we focus on just one part and are expected to learn to bring everything together in the field. This brings everything together in training, so you are ready for the field," Mark said taking a seat on the floor.

Steve sat next to Mark and looked at the paint on Mark's shoulder. "I can't believe you let the projectile hit you, just to get me to learn to manage my frustration." Mark looked at the paint on his shoulder and then shrugged. "It's not the first time I took a bullet for you," Mark said. Steve grabbed Mark's hand. "You know," Steve began, "I never realized how much you cared for me then. I would never have expected you to protect me like that."

"Well, you know now how much I care about you. I think that's the important part." Mark said as he stood up, "Break time is over. Let's go for round two."

Steve sat for a moment longer, wondering what it would be like to be with Mark longer. How they would act toward one another years from now. How Steve would have someone in his life always. Steve snapped back to reality when he saw Mark walked to the other side of the room. Steve closed his water bottle and threw it to the side of the simulation room. Steve got up and readied himself.

"How should I ready myself? I always get into a stance before a fight. I don't know what you expect me to do," Steve asked.

"You normally fight with your shield. Stand your ground with stable footing and be ready to block with the shield if needed. Remember you can throw the shield when dodging, so you don't always need to block. The more relaxed your pose, the more you can adapt to the situation," Mark explained.

"Okay," Steve said as he took a more relaxed stance which felt more like his usual stance.

"We're ready, Jarvis," Mark said. The countdown began, and when the buzzer went off marking the beginning of the simulation, Steve watched as Mark ran to his left, sliding to avoid a projectile. Steve felt a projectile hit his back and then Mark came in with a punch. "That's one," Mark said.

Steve threw Mark back from the punch. Mark landed on his feet and jumped back into the air into a downward kick. Steve jumped backward to dodge and then ducked to avoid a projectile. Steve launched forward, swinging a punch at Mark. Mark blocked the punch, but Steve slid Mark back. Mark continued to slide and jumped, using the wall to launch himself forward. Mark was flying toward Steve but then slide on the ground to stop five feet from Steve. Steve was about to go forward to punch Mark, but Mark held his finger against Steve's forehead. Steve saw a projectile fly right in front of him. "You are getting better with the dodges, but missing some of the important ones," Mark said as he went into a punch, hitting Steve and sending him backward. Steve rolled on the ground. Mark stayed in the center of the room, taking one step back to avoid a projectile. Steve slowly got up, and side jumped to avoid a projectile. He needed to be less predictable to Mark to catch him off guard. Mark waited for Steve to make his move. Mark stepped to the side to avoid another projectile. Steve decided to rush Mark, Mark readied himself for Steve. Steve faked right as the last minute, rolling to the wall to use it to launch himself quickly at Mark. Mark jumped backward on his hands to avoid Steve. Steve quickly got up and tried to punch Mark before he was upright, but Mark used the moment to kick Steve. Steve blocked the hit; this allowed Mark time to turn upright. Steve went into a series of punches, which Mark matched blocking each punch. Mark sidestepped, but Steve followed Mark to avoid the projectile. Mark hit with a double jab before going into a kick, Steve blocked them but slid backward. He felt his leg get hit by a projectile.

Mark smiled at Steve, "That's two," He said. Steve felt exhausted and did not know how he would get through five minutes of this. Steve went forward and attempted to punch Mark, which was blocked. Steve went into a roundhouse kick which Mark caught and lifted Steve off of the ground. Mark threw Steve, and Steve spun to avoid the projectile. Steve used the wall to bounce back and threw two punches at Mark. "You need to think more creatively to catch me off guard," Mark said to Steve. "But you are lasting longer than last time," Mark said as he dodged a punch and then rolled to avoid a projectile. Steve was happy to know he was doing better. Steve went to kick Mark. Mark blocked the kick and then pushed Steve backward. Steve quickly dodged thinking Mark was pushing him into a projectile, but he realized he was dodging into a projectile. Mark tricked him. Steve quickly stopped the roll and pushed himself into the air with his arms, just dodging the projectile.

"Good, you are beginning to react more to your surroundings," Mark said. Steve got up quickly and went to attack Mark. Steve's first punch was blocked and grabbed by Mark. Then Mark grabbed Steve's second hand. "You're stuck, what now?" Mark said with a smile.

Steve did not know what to do. He needed to think of something to throw Mark off. Steve pushed forward and fell on Mark, kissing him. Mark froze and a projectile his both Mark and Steve at the same time. The simulation buzzed to stop, and Steve backed from the kiss smiling. Mark smiled back at Steve, "That is cheating," Mark said.

"I just adapted to the situation. I needed to throw you off, you said it is hard to do, but I found a way," Steve said as he went in close to Mark.

"Are you saying you are going to do that in the field as well?" Mark asked.

"Only to you in training," Steve said as he kissed Mark again. Steve felt Mark's hand hold the back of his head as they kissed.

"You know this is not part of the training," Mark said as he pulled away.

"So?" Steve said as he went to kiss Mark more.

"Avengers we have some news," They heard Tony over the sound system. "Thor is here, and he doesn't have good news from Asgard. He asked us all to meet to discuss it. He is in the kitchen. I will see you all soon,"

Mark pulled back from the kiss, "He is back from his trip. And he decides the first thing to do is interrupt us." Steve laughed and grabbed Mark's hand. "Come on, let's see what this is about," Steve said as he led the way out of the simulation room.

Mark and Steve walked in to see Tony, Thor, Andrea, Clint, and Natasha. The whole team was gathered for the news. Thor greeted Mark.

"Assassin, it is good to hear you are back to training the Avengers. I hope they will soon be ready to battle me in training," Thor said slapping Mark hard on the shoulder. "I also look forward to us fighting in training."

"Ow," Mark said with a smile. "Good to see you too Thor. So what is this news you have from Asgard?" Mark said as he went to get a drink from the refrigerator, ignoring Thor's comment about fighting him.

Steve took a seat at the table and looked at Thor. "What's going on Thor?" Steve asked.

Thor had taken a deep breath before he began. "My brother is up to something. We have scouts reporting he is traveling to Asgard frequently searching the highlands. We do not know what he seeks, but we know he is coming here more than normal. I tracked him here in your world. He appears in this city often and changing his location as to not be found. I fear he plots something."

Mark put a cup of tea in front of Steve. "How is he able to travel to Asgard? I thought he was banished for all of his failed plans," Mark asked.

"Alas, Loki can still travel to Asgard, but he is not welcome in the city. He travels when Odin slumbers. Frigga shares a soft spot for myself and Loki as her step-children. She does not let Odin know of Loki's travels. Frigga informed me of Loki's behaviors in fear of what he might plot for this world."

"And now we need to find out what Loki is up to and how to stop him," Mark said.

"How do we track Loki?" Andrea asked.

Mark looked to Tony and Steve, both did not know how to answer the question. "Looks like we will need to wait until he shows himself," Tony said.

"I will see what I can find in Asgard and return here to report. We do not know what he seeks in the highlands," Thor said.

"What is the highlands known for?" Mark asked. "Maybe it can give us a clue as to what Loki is looking for or plotting here."

Thor paused for a moment before speaking, "The Highlands remains a holy ground. Many temples and rituals were held there long ago before the city of Asgard was built. Odin would protect the sacred grounds for those who would use the powers it held to heal and bring prosperity to the land. War raged over the lands. Odin led an army to defend the lands, but all was lost. The warriors who fought alongside Odin rose from their graves to continue to protect the land. The powers of the holy grounds remain strong, few have ventured to the highlands. I am sad to say none returned."

"So the highlands have zombie, Asgardian warriors protecting it. Does seem like a fun time for Loki," Tony said.

"He would be looking for something in those temples I bet," Mark said. "But temples to help heal and bring prosperity to the land? That wouldn't be something Loki would want." Mark held his hand to his chin as he thought.

"I arrived at the same conclusion. Possibly Frigga will know more about the lands. I can request her assistance in seeking information. I will take leave and return in two days. I hope to find more information," Thor said.

"We will keep an eye out for Loki here," Steve said. "Hopefully we can find out what he is up to soon."

"We will stop my brother, Captain," Thor said as he walked to the door.

"Well that is another mystery for us to solve," Andrea said.

"Good, that means you won't follow me when I have another assassin calling me out," Mark said.

"What?" Tony said. Steve looked to Andrea and Mark. "We didn't tell him," Mark said to Steve. "We did not tell him, indeed," Andrea confirmed.

"So fill him in on the news. Have him take you to dinner for leaving you alone for a few days, and you can share the story with him," Mark said.

"I like how you think," Andrea said as she grabbed Tony's arm and dragging him away. "How did this happen?" Tony asked. Steve watched as Mark just waved goodbye to Tony.

"I am going to take a break, training today wore me out," Clint said as he left the room.

"Wimp," Natasha said as she followed him. "But you have the right idea."

Steve shook his head as Natasha left with Clint. Steve turned to look at Mark. "So more training?" Mark asked.

"Can we finish what we started in the simulation room?" Steve asked with a smile.

"I thought you wanted to improve your fighting as quickly as possible?" Mark asked. Steve stood up and grabbed Mark by the arm leading him to the stairs. "Some things are more important," Steve said. Steve led Mark to his room and began to kiss him. Mark walked Steve over to the bed, and they both fell down together. Steve just looked at Mark. "You know, I wouldn't mind this being our normal life for years to come," Steve said with a smile. Steve then saw sadness in Mark's eyes as he sat up.

"Steve, do me a favor," Mark began. "Don't ever say something like that to me ever again."

Steve was confused by the request. He thought Mark would want to hear Steve wanted to be with him for the long run. "What's wrong? I do. I want to stay with you, and grow old…"

"Stop, Steve," Mark shouted in anger. Mark stood up. "I don't want to think about that."

Steve felt pain from Mark's words but more confusion. "What's wrong with that idea?" Steve asked.

Mark looked at Steve with anger in his eyes. "That idea is not even an option for me. Do you think I like thinking about how all of you will age, and I will be the same? How all of you will pass away before I am even close to a retiring age. I have to continue to be the one to wonder this Earth without any of you. And I don't even know for how long. I could live on for centuries with how slowly I age and how well I heal. I don't like to think about how I will go on, and you all will be gone. Especially you, Steve." Mark said.

Steve saw tears in Mark's eyes. He couldn't help feeling awful for reminding Mark of his future pain. Steve didn't think about how long Mark would live with everyone gone. And he could see in Mark's reaction how much everyone meant to him. How much Steve meant to him. Steve slowly stood up and went to hug Mark.

"I'm sorry," Steve said as he embraced Mark. Steve stood there for a long moment as Mark rested his face on Steve's chest. Mark lifted his head to speak. "You know, Andrea asked me if I would have given up my powers if it meant I would be human. If I didn't age rapidly would I choose this life? I would. I would rather be human and live a life here with everyone than have my powers and be a ghost in this world when you all are gone. I wouldn't think twice about it."

Steve squeezed Mark harder when he heard these words. Steve had no idea how much this weighed on Mark. Mark backed away from the hug. "I need some space. Sorry, I got mad at you." Mark said as he walked to the door. Steve had grabbed Mark's hand before he left. "I am sorry I brought it up. I didn't think. I want to enjoy the time we have together as much as possible," Steve said. Mark looked up and smiled at Steve. Mark said nothing as he let go of Steve's hand and left the room. Steve felt horrible for what he brought up to Mark. Steve never thought about it fully, but Mark could live for centuries when the entire Avenger team has passed away. Mark held on to this, knowing the connections he made would be severed by time. Steve would give anything for Mark not to be a ghost when he is gone and have a normal life with him. Steve sat in his bed and reached for his shield. Steve held his shield close to him. "I am such a dummy sometimes," he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Mark**

Mark got dressed in his room. He put on his jeans and a button-up shirt. He put on his jacket to keep him warm in the cold night air. Mark sat down and put on his converse shoes before getting up and grabbing the letter on his dresser. Mark walked the few steps in the hall in front of Steve's door. Mark paused for a moment remembering how he was angry with Steve earlier in the day. Mark took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"It's open," Mark heard Steve shout. Mark opened the door and saw Steve sketching on his bed. "Hey," Mark said.

Steve put down his sketchbook when Mark walked into the room. "Hey," Steve said.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, Steve. I got angry at you, and I shouldn't have. I just don't like to think about me living longer than all of you. You have been one of the best people I met in my life. It sucks that in reality, you will only be part of a fraction of it. I want you to be part of more, I don't want to think about you passing away and me living on without you, without any of the Avengers," Mark said, and then he paused. He felt the pain of it all come back to him. Steve edged his way to the side of the bed to be closer to where Mark stood. "There is a reason I am a loner and have been for so long. I don't take in students because no master should outlive his students. I shouldn't outlive anyone I meet, but I do. I have that curse to bear because of my powers. I would do anything to give that up."

Steve sat silently as Mark finished. The silence felt heavy in the room before Steve broke it. "You told me Andrea asked you if you could live without your powers you would have. Is it because of me?"

Mark looked at Steve and slowly nodded his head. "I want to live alongside everyone, but I prepared myself when I took Natasha and Andrea in as students. I didn't mean for me to join with them. My task was to teach them and find a family for them. Somehow, I found one for myself. And I found you."

Steve stood up and hugged Mark when he finished speaking. "I want to be part of any fraction of your life," Steve said while hugging Mark.

"But I don't want to think of my life when you are gone, Steve. When all of you are gone," Mark said as he rested his head on Steve's shoulder.

"I don't know how to fix that, Mark," Steve said unsure of how to respond.

"There is no fixing it Steve. I said to you some things can't be fixed. But the truth is after meeting you, I don't want to lose you sooner than I have to. I will deal with the pain when it comes, but that is a long way from now."

Steve hugged Mark harder when he said those words. Mark knew Steve hated it he couldn't do anything about this. If Steve wanted to do anything for Mark, it was to fix what was broken. Nothing was broke yet so nothing would need to be fixed. Mark knew the day he lost Steve he would break, and Steve wouldn't be there to fix things.

"I am sorry I yelled and got mad," Mark said.

"It's okay. I thought about what you said. It makes sense," Steve pulled Mark back from the hug and looked into his eyes.

"I just can't plan for the normal things people do. I want to plan for the lifetime I would have, but I need to prepare for the pain and loss more," Mark said.

"You are still planning for the future with me?" Steve asked. Mark laughed at Steve's determined voice when he said those words. "The future does suck, but we are here, and we will enjoy it," Steve finished. Mark kissed Steve on the cheek. "You always know what to say," Mark said.

"I thought you said some things can't be fixed no matter what," Steve said with a smile.

"I thought that to be true. But you always prove me wrong. You always seem to know how to make me feel better about things."

Steve kissed Mark. "Feel even better now?" Steve asked as he pulled from the kiss.

"Yes," Mark said with a laugh, "But I need to head out," Mark said holding up a letter. "I will see you later tonight," Mark kissed Steve again. "Thanks for forgiving me," Mark said as he left the room.

Mark walked down the hall when Steve popped his head out of his room. "Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"I got another assassin calling me out. He is a weak one, cheap hire. I will have him arrested and be back later tonight," Mark said as he walked with a smile on his face. Andrea opened the door from Tony's room and popped out her head. "Who is it?" She asked.

Mark paused and opened the letter, "The black rose," Mark answered.

"Oh god!" Andrea shouted. "Who would hire him?"

"Don't know, but he sent the letter."

"Who is the black rose?" Steve asked.

Andrea turned to Steve. "Oh hey, Steve. The Black Rose is this very talkative assassin who sucks at his job. He fails more missions and ends up being indebted to those who hire him. He plans to leave a black rose for his signature but never succeeds, so it is more of a joke in the underground world. He claims to be a master of daggers, but he couldn't even hold his own against Tony without his Iron Man suit."

"I resent that," Tony said as he popped his head out into the hall as well. "So going to have this one arrested as well, even if he is no threat?" Tony asked.

"Well, he made the letter, its fancy with calligraphy. So might as well pay the man a visit if he put so much work into his letter," Mark said as he walked down the hall. "See you in a few hours."

"See you in the morning, we will be busy," Andrea said pulling Tony back into the room and closing the door.

"Then I will see you in a few hours, Steve." Mark corrected himself.

"Be careful," Steve said. Mark froze when Steve said those words. Mark didn't take it as an insult. Mark knew Steve cared and always wanted him safe. Mark looked over his shoulder, "I will be." And then Mark walked down the stairs. Mark left the mansion and began to walk down toward the street.

Mark made his way to a park. There were no people present, and the lights didn't work well. It was the perfect place for the meeting. Mark went over to the park bench and sat, waiting. Mark pulled out the letter; he crumpled it and threw it in the trash can. Someone showed up and caught it in midair.

"Least I know you are not littering. Curious, though, you have a letter addressed to you, but it is blank."

"And you suck when it comes to hiding your mission. Thor knows you are searching the Highlands in Asgard," Mark said.

From the shadows, Loki walked and sat next to Mark on the park bench. "Do the other's have knowledge of our meeting?"

"That's why the letter. They think I am taking out an assassin right now. I used a low ranked one. No one followed me. And I am keeping them off your trail while you are in the city. You make too much noise in both worlds," Mark said to Loki.

"I am a master of the dark arts, not an assassin like you. I make noise to seek what you told me you wanted me to find," Loki stated.

"And? Any news?" Mark asked.

Loki leaned back on the park bench before he spoke. "I did locate the temple which holds the information we both seek. I cannot get to it without your help. Too many warriors guard it, and I do not know what lies in the temple. You will need to travel to Asgard with me," Loki said with a smile.

Mark leaned forward taking in everything Loki said. "You're positive this temple has what I need?" Mark asked.

"Indeed it does. I searched around other temples without any luck, this one for certain is the temple we seek."

"How long will we be in Asgard?"

"You are an interesting human. You do not hesitate to travel to a foreign world; you proceed head-on into the unknown. It could take anywhere from four days to a week. I do not know what we will find in the temple."

"Even with my powers, it will take four days?" Mark asked.

"If you do not hold back we can complete the task in two days maybe. We will need to travel to the temple, which will be the majority of the time required."

Mark sat back on the bench, "Damn, I don't know how I can explain my absence for that time. I can't ask Fury to lie about a mission. He will want to know why I need him to lie."

"You can always claim to be on holiday with the human you are fond of. I can form a sleeping potion, and we will have all the time needed while he rests," Loki said with a smile.

"You aren't giving Steve anything. And I am a human as well remember."

"I find it curious you claim to be. You are more like myself or Thor, a god living in this world. Why do you try to be human?" Loki asked.

"Because I am," Mark answered without hesitation. "And I want to be more human." Mark thought for a moment, taking in everything which he heard. "Okay, so here is the plan. We will leave for Asgard in two days. Thor is there looking to see what you are planning. He said he would return to the Avenger Mansion in two days. That's when we leave. We don't need to be there while he is looking for you. I suggest you hide out in this world in that time. We will plan to leave from this park. Any questions?"

"Why do you want to lose your ability to be a god to be human?" Loki asked.

Mark took in a breath before answering, "Because some things about being human are worth more than being a god."

Loki looked at Mark with intense eyes. "I find it difficult to believe you find that human worth it all."

"I find everyone I am living with worth it all. You will get what you are looking for in the temple, and I will get what I need. If this works out well, then the most we both will get is a scolding from everyone," Mark said.

"Yes, let's hope that is all that happens," Loki said as he stood up. Loki began to walk away from Mark into the darkness as he paused and turned back to Mark. "The assassin that time forgot. I find you very interesting. I still cannot believe what you will give up to be human. But you offered me a bargain I could not refuse."

"And don't think I won't have my eye on you during our time in Asgard. I know not to fully trust you," Mark said.

"And I know not to fully trust an assassin. We will meet here in two days. Be prepared. You will travel the Bifrost to get to Asgard. There we will go to Midgard then to the Highlands. The Bifrost is known to leave some disoriented."

"I will be ready. See you in two days. Keep hidden until then," Mark said as he stood up to walk in the opposite direction.

"I would normally not take kindly to a human ordering me to a task, but since the words came from a fellow god, I will allow you to live," Loki said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Mark walked back to the mansion. He opened the door and realized it was late for the house. Mark walked up the stairs and saw the light to Steve's room shining into the hallway. Mark walked to Steve's door and opened it. Steve sat on his bed, sketching. Steve looked up to see Mark entering the room.

"Not knocking now?" Steve asked.

"I figured I have gotten to the place where this can be my bedroom as well," Mark said with a smile as he walked over to the bed.

"Oh claiming this as your room as well? Shouldn't you ask first?" Steve said with a smile. Mark sat down and untied his shoes, taking them off before lying on the bed. "Nope, I am claiming this room as my own now. Is there any objection?"

Steve turned and began to nudge Mark from the bed with his feet. "Hey," Mark said as he fell from the bed. Steve laughed as Mark fell to the floor. Mark sat up and glared at Steve. "Not funny."

"Yes, it was," Steve said with a smile.

"Alright I guess I am being kicked out," Mark said as he grabbed his shoes and stood up to walk to the door. Steve got up quickly and placed himself between Mark and the door, closing the door. "So no objections?" Mark asked.

Steve stepped forward and grabbed Mark kissing him. Mark braced himself and kissed Steve back. "No objections," Steve said when he pulled from the kiss. "I am glad you are back. What happened?"

"Don't know. He never showed up. I guess he really is bad at his job. I heard rumors of him missing the time to strike his targets, but not the times he set up. I waited, and no one came. I guess he will owe money to the person who hired him," Mark said.

"Are there really bad assassin out there?" Steve asked.

"It's a profession, Steve. Some people are good at their job, and then some people who suck at their job. Most likely this is some man who wants fame and glory with no means to get it as an assassin. His name is the Black Rose for crying out loud."

Steve laughed. "You're right. Some people aren't cut out for some things."

Mark picked Steve up and put him on the bed. Mark went over to grab Steve's sketchbook and handed it to him. "But some people are great at some things and don't want to show their skills off."

Steve grabbed the sketchbook. "I told you, I do it for myself. I showed you the sketches."

"And I told you they were great. You are really talented. It just adds to my point, people are good at things, and either do them professionally or don't. Some people are bad at things and should never attempt them at all," Mark climbed on the bed and lied down next to Steve. Steve combed his hand through Mark's hair. "You are good, though. Don't forget that." Mark said as he got comfortable. Steve kept running his hand through Mark's hair.

"I am still sorry about before," Steve said.

"Don't be," Mark said with his eyes closed. "We will do dumb things and take our emotions out on one another. It happens when two people are close. There will be a time I piss you off, and I hope you forgive me." Mark thought about what he will be doing in a few days and hoped Steve would forgive him. He was doing this for himself and for Steve too.

"Haven't you done enough dumb things to make me angry already? Like leaving me here when you lost your powers?"

"If I recall," Mark began, "I am the one who found a way to get my powers back, found Red Skull, and saved your butt in the factory with the bomb in it. So I think it was more me saving the day."

"Didn't I save you?" Steve asked. Mark slowly grabbed Steve's hand. Mark pulled Steve down toward him and kissed him. "You did, and you did much more too. Don't forget that either." Mark said as he wrapped his arm around Steve. Steve put his sketchbook on the nightstand and was going to turn off the lamp, but stopped. Steve turned and asked, "Are you really going to sleep in your regular clothes?"

"Who said either of us will be keeping our clothes on tonight?" Mark asked back. Mark felt a kiss on his lips from Steve before he saw the light go out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony

Tony walked down the stairs to the first floor. He paused to feel the bruises left on his body. It seems Andrea missed him a lot while he was gone on his business trip; she left multiple bruises on him. Tony didn't mind, though, the act of getting the bruises was well beyond worth it. Tony continued down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get his morning coffee.

Tony stopped to see Steve in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Morning," Tony said with slight confusion, "this is different." Tony continued to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. Tony took a sip of the coffee and then went to the sink to pour it out.

"Did I burn the coffee?" Steve asked.

"Burn would be putting it lightly. I will make a new pot," Tony said as he grabbed the coffee and poured it out.

"I don't know how Mark manages all this in the morning. I am trying not to burn anything. I guess the coffee suffered," Steve said frantically as he cooked.

Tony poured the water into the coffee maker and went to get coffee grounds. "Why are you cooking this morning? I thought we learned from Natasha that Mark should be the only one cooking in this house."

Steve laughed lightly at Tony's joke. "I thought I would surprise Mark in the morning by making him something. I wanted to do something for him after yesterday."

Tony put the coffee grounds in the coffee maker and turned it on. "Did you two have a fight and you need to make it up to him?" Tony asked.

Steve spilled some pancake batter when Tony asked the question. "Is it that obvious?" Steve asked as he looked at the batter on the floor. Tony grabbed a towel and handed it to Steve.

"Not really, but it was my first guess as to why you are doing this."

Steve cleaned the batter from the floor, and Tony saw the pancake in the pan unattended. Tony flipped it before it could burn. Steve saw Tony do this. "Thanks," Steve said. "We didn't have a fight. But I said something that reminded Mark of something, and it hurt him. He apologized for getting angry about the comment. I still feel bad. He told me he overreacted and we talked. I wanted to do this to show how special he is to me as well," Steve said as he put the towel on the side.

"What was the comment?" Tony asked.

"I said I wanted to be with him for years to come. It reminded Mark of how he won't grow old with any of us. He told me how he needs to prepare himself for the day we all will pass on and he will be left here alone. He said he will be like a ghost wandering the world without any of us here. I didn't think when I said the comment to him. I get why it hurts to think about that," Steve said as he put the not burned pancake on a plate.

Tony leaned back on the counter thinking of the comment. Tony knew Mark aged more slowly than everyone else, but he did not realize Mark would be alive for so long after they all were gone. Tony did the math in his head quickly and realized how long Mark would live on without any of them. He understood why Mark was mad about the comment.

"You think it was something dumb to say, don't you?" Steve asked as he poured more batter into the pan.

"Not dumb, I just realized how much longer he will live than all of us," Tony turned to lean sideways on the counter. "Do you feel that way about Mark?"

Steve fiddled with the pancake in the pan. He was staling before he had to answer the question. "Is it bad I do? I mean I never felt like this about anyone. I want to be with him for as long as I can. He means a lot to me, Tony. I can't explain it more than that."

"So…yes?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Steve laughed. "Yes, I feel that way about Mark."

"Nothing dumb about feeling that way. I feel strongly about Andrea. We can't explain how we feel, we just go with it," Tony said as he winced, realizing he hit a bruise.

Steve saw Tony wince, "Rough night with Andrea?"

Tony gave a smug smile. "It was one of the best nights of my life. I didn't know she could do some of the things we did. She is one incredible woman in many ways." Tony saw Steve turn red at the topic of sex. "Please, like you and Mark haven't had sex yet. We are all adults here, Steve. It is a topic we speak about often in this time period. Are you telling me sex with Mark is bad?"

Steve flipped the pancake realizing he burned it a little. Steve had turned red before he spoke, "Sex with Mark is something I didn't know could happen. When Bucky and I were together, I thought it was just something people did, and very little pleasure came from it. It seemed more like something to do to be close to the person. With Mark, I feel so much more. I don't know how he does some of the things he does. He knows my body better than I do."

"So… Sex with Mark is good," Tony said in the same sarcastic fashion as he did before.

"Yes, Tony. Sex with Mark is good…great even," Steve agreed.

"Well, I doubt we would know if he left any bruises on you. Your damn healing abilities would hide anything like that from us," Tony said.

Steve turned red at the comment. Steve tried to hide his face as he put the pancake on the plate.

"He has!" Tony shouted. Tony stood up and gave Steve a look of approval. "I am impressed. Steve Rogers has a wild side after all."

"I guess I do," Steve said as he poured more pancake batter.

Tony went to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was happy to not have the taste of burnt coffee in his mouth anymore. Tony walked back to the counter to stand next to Steve.

"How did you get Mark out of the kitchen this morning? He always beats you when it comes to waking up in the morning," Tony said.

"I told him I had the kitchen this morning and he couldn't do anything about it. He is in the training room coming up with new techniques for everyone," Steve said.

Tony gave Steve a glare, "Today is my training day. If he comes up with something evil, I am blaming you."

"Blaming Steve for what?" Mark asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I thought I said I had the kitchen this morning," Steve said. Mark looked over at the clock. "Steve it is ten o'clock. I think two hours is enough time to make breakfast." Mark went to the refrigerator to grab a soda.

Tony looked at Steve stunned, "You have been here cooking for two hours? And all you made is pancakes?"

Steve looked over to the trashcan. Tony walked over to it and opened it. "You have been cooking, and burning things it seems." Mark stood next to Tony to see into the trashcan. "I didn't know we had that much food here," Mark said as he took a sip of soda.

"You make it look so easy," Steve said. Tony watched as Mark walked over to Steve and gave him a hug. "You could have asked for help."

"Or for me to order out for breakfast and claim for you made it," Tony said.

Mark laughed. "That could have worked as well." Mark let Steve finish the pancakes. Mark looked at the already made pancakes, "Uh oh."

"What?" Steve asked. Tony looked over at the pancakes as well. "Uh oh, Steve, you forgot something."

"What did I forget, they look good," Steve said examining the pancakes. Mark went to the pantry and grabbed a bag. He handed Steve a bag of chocolate chips. Steve smiled.

"Andrea would not forgive you if you made pancakes without chocolate chips," Tony said.

"She will not," Mark added. Mark went to the pantry and got the syrup and then got the butter from the refrigerator. Mark put both on the table. Tony sat at the table waiting for the pancakes. Mark took a seat next to him.

"So did you set up something evil for training today?" Tony asked Mark. "I was worried since Steve sent you away from the kitchen you would take it out on me in training."

"I thought about it, but that's not fair to you. I was planning something for tomorrow anyway," Mark said.

"Good that's not my training day," Tony said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"But it is my training day," Steve said.

"Exactly," Mark smiled, "Why not take it out on the person who kicked me out of the kitchen? I am sure the team will appreciate it."

"You know I did this for you," Steve said with a smile. He walked over with a big plate of pancakes. Tony took the first one and examined it. He noticed it was burned. Mark grabbed the second one and scrapped off some of the burned bits. "You two don't have to be so mean," Steve said.

Mark and Tony laughed. "Sorry," Mark said. "I know you really worked hard at this."

"I'm not sorry. I feel bad for the pancakes to suffer so much in the pan," Tony said. Steve threw the towel covered in the batter at Tony.

"I think you earned that," Mark said.

"I don't believe that these pancakes did, though," Tony replied.

Steve looked a little down about his pancakes. He walked over to the stove to make more. Mark got up and followed Steve. Steve was about to put the batter in, "Wait," Mark said. Mark grabbed some butter and quickly greased the pan. "This will help." Steve poured the batter into the pan. Steve waited and flipped the pancake seeing it was perfectly browned. Steve smiled at Mark, "Thanks." Mark hugged Steve. "You know how to cook; I think you just put too much pressure on yourself for this morning. Don't worry. I will still eat the pancakes."

"I won't. If you are making better ones I will wait for those," Tony said. Mark rolled his eyes at Tony. "How Andrea puts up with you I will never know."

"I have you know she finds me very charming and handsome. She loves putting up with me," Tony said with a smug smile. Mark grabbed Tony's coffee mug. "I will get you more coffee for your bruises," Mark said.

Tony looked at Mark with confusion, "How did you know?"

"I didn't. You just told me," Mark said with a smile.

"Damn, I always fall for your Jedi mind tricks."

"Yup and these are not the droids you are looking for," Mark added as he poured Tony a cup of coffee.

"Should I know that reference?" Steve asked.

"You should. Maybe we will watch Star Wars soon," Mark said.

"It is just one movie?" Steve asked. Mark looked to Tony who gave a horrified look. "It is only three movies Steve, just three," Mark said.

"Good call," Tony said to Mark.

Andrea came walking into the kitchen yawning. She smelled the pancakes. She went to the table and rested her head on it. Tony fixed her bed head while she rested. "Thanks," Andrea said to Tony smiling. Tony returned the smile to her. Andrea then held her hand up, "Cola me," she said. Tony saw a cola fly by him, and Andrea caught it in her hand. She tapped it twice and opened it.

"Any news on Loki?" Mark asked.

"None, so far. I didn't see him on any local camera feeds. I have no idea where to look if he doesn't make any noise in the city. I am hoping Thor has better luck when he comes back," Andrea said taking a sip of her cola.

Mark grabbed the plate of perfectly cooked pancakes and put them on the table. "These look good," Andrea said, and she looked over to see Steve cooking. "Wait…" Andrea said as she looked at Mark and back to Steve. She did this three more times before speaking again. "First he enters your bubble, now Steve is cooking?" Andrea said looking to Tony. "Did they get married this morning while I slept?"

Tony and Mark let out a laugh. Steve just turned red at Andrea's question and smiled. "Steve kicked me out of the kitchen. He said he wanted to do something special," Mark said. Andrea looked at the pancakes. "Chocolate chip pancakes are special. I still think a wedding happened while I slept."

Tony grabbed a few pancakes and put them on a plate for Andrea. Tony slid the butter and syrup to Andrea. "No wedding, I would be sad if we missed cake. But Steve did tell me something interesting today."

Mark looked over to Steve who only hid his face. "What did Steve say, Tony?" Mark asked.

"Nothing big," Tony said. Andrea leaned in to whisper to Tony, "You will fill me in later right?" Tony nodded to let Andrea know he would.

"Oh good, so Andrea can fill me in later since no one will say it now," Mark said.

Tony looked to Andrea, "Is that how it works? I tell you, and you tell Mark?"

"Pretty much. Oh and it goes vice versa as well," Andrea said.

"You two are weird to think we hold secrets from one another," Mark said.

Tony looked to Mark then back to Andrea. "So he knows everything?"

"Pretty much," Andrea said. Then Steve asked Mark, "Does Andrea know… everything we do?"

"Pretty much," Mark answered.

Tony could feel the heat from his face. He figured his face was about as red as Steve's looked.

"Oh come on you two, we don't give details about that," Andrea said. Tony felt a relief flow through him, and he saw Steve's face turn to its normal color.

"Good save," Mark said. Andrea smiled at Mark. "So we have no clues on Loki, no news from Thor, and we need to wait until he makes his move. Add the fact I have less than a month to wait for the UN to make a decision and might need to deal with assassins in the meantime. I feel chocolate chip pancakes isn't enough for all that," Mark said.

"Chocolate chip pancakes is enough," Andrea began. "Assassins will be no big deal for you. The UN has a month, and it will fly quickly. And Loki we will need to wait. Pancakes now."

"Pancakes now," Mark said as he grabbed pancakes and put it on his plate. Steve brought over the rest of the pancakes he finished cooking. Steve looked over to see Mark eating his first batch. Tony watched as Steve hugged Mark. Tony thought Steve wasn't dumb for feeling the way he did. Mark cared for Steve and Steve was a different, happier person since Mark came into his life. It was how Tony felt about Andrea. He looked over at her and saw her joyfully putting butter on her pancakes. He smiled at her animated behavior.

Andrea looked over at Tony, "Don't judge me," she said.

Tony leaned in a kissed Andrea. "But the judgment is all good," he said.

"Acceptable," Andrea said as she grabbed the syrup. Andrea looked up at Tony, "Isn't today your training day? Will you be up for it?"

"You mean because you left bruises on him from last night?" Mark asked.

"Well duh, why else would I ask?" Andrea said.

"You two are so odd," Tony said cutting into his pancakes.

"I thought Andrea said no judging?" Mark asked.

"I said it was all good things," Tony said with a smirk.

"Acceptable," Mark said.

"And I will be fine. Mark said it will be the same training as last time. I have been getting better fighting without my suit," Tony said.

"He has," Mark added. "He will be fine, it will teach him how to not show his weak points now that he has more."

"Do harm to him, and I will hurt you," Andrea said to Mark.

"I hear only empty threats," Mark replied.

Steve began to laugh at Mark and Andrea. "You two are odd," Steve said.

"It works," Mark and Andrea said at the same time.

The four of them finished eating. Mark cleared his plate first. Steve grabbed another helping, and so did Andrea. Tony cleared his plate.

"I am going to go get the training room ready for the day," Mark said to everyone. "I will see you for the training session, Tony." Mark left the room and began to walk upstairs.

"So what did Steve say to you that is so hush-hush?" Andrea asked.

Steve looked up to Tony. "Do you want her to know?" Tony asked. Steve put down his fork and began to answer Andrea's question for Tony.

"I was telling Tony I wanted to do something special for Mark after yesterday."

"From the fight you guys had?" Andrea said.

"You know about it?" Steve asked.

"I heard it," Andrea said.

"Yeah, I said things without thinking. I don't know. I think I am dumb for feeling this strongly so soon. I don't know what else to call it. I really love him and want to be with him for as much time as I can," Steve said.

"That doesn't sound dumb," Andrea said.

"That's what I told him," Tony added.

"It isn't?" Steve asked.

"Steve, Mark has been alive for a while. I think he figured out his emotions some time ago. He gets angry, sad, happy, bored, and frustrated. All the same emotions we feel, he knows his pretty well. He doesn't need to figure it out as much as the rest of us do. And it sounds like you know your emotions and how you feel about Mark. So no, it's not dumb," Andrea said as she ate more pancakes.

"You're right," Steve said picking up his plate and clearing his area. "I shouldn't feel dumb for how I feel. I should just let it be and enjoy it."

"Exactly," Andrea said as she sat back. Andrea looked at Tony, "And what about you? How do you feel?"

"Happy," Tony said as he kissed Andrea. "And you taste like chocolate and syrup," Tony added.

Tony did feel happy. He wished Steve could feel more confident in his emotions like Tony felt in his. Tony felt strongly about Andrea and showed her how he felt in all of the ways he knew how. She still stuck around after learning the true Tony. The Tony, who worked in the lab, worked with his hands and didn't care much for the CEO meetings. Andrea still stuck around, and Tony liked having her with him. Tony got up from his seat and cleared his plate.

"I am going to do some work on my Iron Man suit before the training session. I need to figure out how to improve the repulse beam output," Tony said as he put his plate in the sink. He walked back over to the table and kissed Andrea again. "See you in the lab soon?" He asked her. Andrea nodded her head. Tony got up and walked over to the entrance to the lab. He was happy with how things were right now. He could only think of how he could make them better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Steve**

Steve spent most of the afternoon in the library. Mark had training sessions today with other Avengers, and he would be busy all afternoon. Steve decided to spend his time sketching since he had to train tomorrow. Steve sat in a large armchair in the library. Steve didn't read, though; he worked on one of his sketches. Steve couldn't help but think of the conversation he had with Mark yesterday and the one he had with Tony this morning. Steve still thought his emotions toward Mark were different, stronger than they should be. Steve thought what Andrea added was right. Steve lived for a long time period, but Mark lived longer. Mark knew his emotions and what he wanted; Steve needed to trust his emotions.

Steve found himself drawing some strange shapes. Steve always drew what was on his mind. Steve found himself drawing circles and filling in the shades. Steve began to look at his finished drawing and found himself worried about what he drew. Steve couldn't understand how he could describe this to anyone, let alone Mark. Steve decided to keep this drawing to himself for a while, least it told him how he felt about Mark. Steve realized the charcoal to be small when he was done, so he decided to get more from his room. Steve stood up and left the library. Steve walked down the hall and saw Andrea walking up the stairs. Andrea looked up and smiled at Steve. "Hey, Steve. Got any good drawing done?" Andrea asked. Steve paused and looked at his book. He opened it to the page and didn't know if he should show Andrea. Andrea would be the one who could explain the best how Mark feels about Steve and what this means. "I did," Steve began, "but not sure how to talk about my drawing."

Andrea leaned forward, "Can I see the drawing?" she asked. Steve still stood there holding his book. He didn't know if he should show Andrea.

"Does it have to do with Mark? Maybe about what we talked about this morning?" Andrea asked Steve.

Steve continued to look at his drawing, "Yeah it does." Steve sighed, and he turned the book to Andrea. Andrea grabbed the book and looked at the drawing. She looked intently at the drawing them her eyes went wide. "Is this?" Andrea began to ask, and Steve nodded. "I was just drawing what I thought, and I drew that. So yeah I think it is."

Andrea smiled big at the drawing and hugged Steve's sketchbook. "When?" She asked Steve. Steve just smiled and grabbed the book back. "I drew this today. I can't answer when, but I guess you like the drawing."

"Of course, I love it! I want to know when. I guess it is soon for me to ask if you just drew it. Well let me know if you need help with anything," Andrea said.

Steve looked down at his drawing, "Do you think Mark would freak out about it? I mean I already made a few dumb mistakes, and I don't want to make it worse."

Andrea put her hand on Steve's. Steve looked at Andrea, who was smiling at Steve. "He won't freak out. He is a pain sometimes because of everything he carries, but with you, he never is mad. He loves you. He may yell because he cannot handle what is put on him at times, but this," Andrea said pointing to the sketch, "will make you both happy. He wants everyone in his life to be happy. You are with him, so both of you will be happy. Remember your happiness will mean more to him than anything. He does things for others, often forgetting about himself. I bet you noticed it when he does nice gestures and doesn't even expect a hug from you."

Steve thought back to how Mark does things for Steve. Mark just wants Steve to be happy, he does things for Steve only expecting a smile from Steve, never wanting anything in return. Mark only ever wants Steve to be happy. Steve wanted to do the same for Mark and understood more about what Andrea meant. Steve shouldn't worry about doing something dumb; he should just do things. He should do them because he wants to for Mark.

"Thanks," Steve said, "I might need your help later. But I need to do some things on my own."

"Of course," Andrea said. "I need to get something out of my room and head back to the lab."

Steve walked Andrea to her door and hugged her as a thank you. She smiled at him and went into her room. Steve walked to his door and opened it. He looked to see a letter on the bed. Steve looked over at the letter. The front of it said "Sorry, " and Steve felt his heart drop. He remembered the letter Mark left when he went out on his own after losing his powers. Steve slowly picked up the letter and opened it.

"Hey, just wanted to say sorry. This isn't an attempt to one-up you from this morning. I thought your pancakes were wonderful and it is sweet of you to take over the kitchen for a morning. I left a present behind your shield. I got it for you a few days ago. I hope you like it. Mark"

Steve smiled knowing it was not the same letter as last time. Steve looked over at his Shield against the bed and saw a box behind it. Steve folded the letter and put it on the nightstand. He grabbed the box, and it was wrapped. It was a good size, and Steve couldn't tell what was inside. Steve slowly opened it and saw it was art supplies. A note fell from the wrapping. Steve saw the present had specialized artist pens, colored charcoal, and a new sketch pad. All this looked expensive. Steve grabbed the note and unfolded it. "You make my life brighter, so I thought you might want to add color to your art. Hope you like it! Mark"

Steve felt a big smile come across his face. He just looked at the note and the first sentence. "You make my life brighter." Steve had to laugh at himself at how cheesy Mark's words were. Steve felt stronger about his drawing when he saw the note. He put the note in the nightstand drawer; he wanted to hold on to it as long as possible. Steve looked at his new art supplies and wondered what he could do with all this new material. He put the items on his bed and stood up. He wanted to thank Mark. Steve never thought he was good at art, but Mark did. Mark would want the best of Steve to grow and show more. Mark getting Steve art supplies just showed Steve how much Mark saw in him. Steve left his room and saw Andrea leaving her room.

"You look in a good mood. What happened in a minute?" Andrea asked. Steve ran past Andrea. "Mark did," Steve said as he ran up the stairs.

"You go get him, Steve," Andrea shouted from the hall as he held her fist up in support like from an 80s movie, Steve wouldn't know the reference.

Steve ran to the training room. He saw Mark training Tony. Mark set up barriers in the training room to help Tony work on other forms of fighting other than boxing. Tony needed to dodge, hide, and move around the barricades which made his boxing stance not ideal. Steve sat back as he watched Tony and Mark.

Mark jumped from a barricade and went at Tony. Tony rolled to dodge and jumped behind a barricade causing Mark's kick to hit the barricade.

"Whoa, you left a dent. Would that have been my ribs?" Tony asked.

"Probably," Mark said, "But your movement is improving so at the speed I am working at, no."

Tony swung around the barricade, swinging a kick at Mark. Mark dodged, and Tony continued his attack. Mark blocked the hits from Tony. "Your strength is going up too. Your punches are stronger."

"Well I have you teaching me, and I am determined to hit you at least once," Tony said. Tony continued his attack on Mark. Mark dodged Tony's attacks and found an opening. Mark grabbed Tony's arm and flipped him around, slamming him to the ground. Mark went in for a punch and stopped short of Tony's chest. "And your weakness is hit."

"It is not fair when you already know my weakness. I haven't been guarding it as much," Tony said with a glare.

"True, I am happy to hear you noticed when you guard your Arc Reactor. Able to get up?" Mark asked Tony.

Tony just lied there on the floor. "I don't think I am. I feel more pain from the workout than from when you hit me," Tony said out of breath.

"Those bruises I didn't make, and maybe I should tell Andrea you are not up for another wild night," Mark said with a smile.

"You dare, and I will have Jarvis never allow a moment alone for you and Steve," Tony said.

"I am used to death threats, but that one has me scared."

"I know the worst way to ruin a man is to mess with his sex life. Let that be a lesson I teach you. You may know deadly strikes, but I know deadly cock blocks," Tony said as Mark helped him up.

"I'll remember that," Mark looked at Steve. "And how long had you been there?"

"Only a few minutes," Steve said. Steve walked over to Mark and Tony. Steve still had a big smile on his face.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Tony said.

"Excuse him, he's just tired. You're done for the day. Have to admit, a big improvement over the weeks," Mark said.

"Well I got someone important to protect now," Tony said.

"And the rest of your team?" Mark asked.

"Well I mean sure, but you guys don't leave love bruises like she does," Tony said with a smug smile.

"Someone is smitten badly," Mark said.

"You have no idea," Tony replied. "She might be the first person I met who can actually help calm my mind when it begins to obsess."

"That's because she gets it. Her mind does the same. So you both sync up and obsess together," Mark said.

"Probably, but the syncing up is the best part," Tony said.

"And how far will the syncing up go?" Mark asked Tony. Steve followed the conversation but knew that both men spoke about another topic in code.

"You will find out. I'm still working on it. But Tony Stark always finds a way to go over the top remember," Tony said.

"I am just expecting red and gold. The rest I won't even try to guess," Mark said as he crossed his arms.

Tony looked at Mark surprised. "How did you know red and gold?"

"Your egocentric side is your best side," Mark said and, Tony shoved Mark. "I will punch you in your ancient face," Tony said. Mark laughed at Tony.

"Go get rested up lover boy. I think she is still in the lab. You two can continue your syncing in there," Mark said.

"I just saw her head to the lab," Steve said.

"I will need to rest for a while first," Tony said rubbing his shoulder. "I will see you two later. And I am not the only lover boy here," Tony said looking at Mark. "Least I am planning something," Tony said hinting something.

"What happens in training, stays in training, Stark. Remember that," Mark said with a sneer.

"Same to you," Tony said as he left the room.

Steve watched as Tony walked out of the room. Mark walked over to the barricades and began to lift one. Steve went over to help. Steve grabbed one of the barricades and followed Mark to the side of the room to let them lean against the wall.

"What was that about?" Steve asked.

"Jealous your best friend and I have serious chats without you? Don't worry he is going after my best friend and isn't into men," Mark said with a smile.

"I am not jealous," Steve said realizing he reacted louder than he planned. Mark laughed.

"We were just talking Steve. Tony and I have a different friendship than you have with him. Tony and I see through one another's behaviors really well for knowing each other for a short time. So we have serious talks a lot," Mark said as he put another barricade against the wall. Steve went to grab another and Mark grabbed the last one.

"So what brought ya up here?" Mark asked.

Steve put the last barricade down and looked over at Mark smiling. "I wanted to thank you for your present."

Mark smiled. "I'm just happy you liked it. I thought of you when I saw it."

Steve just remembered the words in the note when Mark said he thought of him. "You make my life brighter," Steve said out loud.

"Not the most poetic sentence I could think of… but you do," Mark said as he looked at the barricade he kicked. Mark was assessing the damage while talking to Steve.

"You know you have been a whirlwind coming into my life," Steve said.

Mark looked up at Steve, "Is that good? Sounds bad."

Steve shook his head and leaned down next to Mark. Steve put his hand on Mark's. "You cleaned out all the mess. You made my life better and let me be myself without all the mess around me. I didn't think someone like you could be out there for me."

Mark smiled at Steve. "Sometimes it is hard to see myself as you see me," Mark said. "I think it's just hard to accept some things. I would want you to be in my life as long as possible, Steve. I would do anything for it to be for as long as I am alive, but I know it's not possible. I need to enjoy it for what it is. The truth is without my powers, I would have never met you."

Steve put his hand through Mark's hair. Steve smiled at Mark and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Mark's. "I am happy to hear you say that. I used to be worried I wasn't enough for you."

Mark grabbed Steve's hand from his head. "Steve…" Mark began, but he stopped to think of his words. "You are more than you will know."

Steve squeezed Mark's hand.

"So you liked the gift?" Mark finally asked. Steve laughed.

"Yes, I love it. I want to draw. You never questioned it or anything. You bought me something to help me draw more and better."

Mark smiled and then stood up. "Come on," Mark said pulling Steve up. "Let's have a day just us."

Steve hugged Mark, "I will like that." Mark pulled from the hug and led Steve out of the training room. They changed and readied themselves for the city. Steve didn't know what Mark had planned for him.

"Ready?" Mark asked as he walked into Steve's room.

"Yeah," Steve said. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I am not sure what we will do, but I know where we will be," Mark said.

"That sounds a little confusing," Steve said as they walked into the hall.

"You will get it once we are there," Mark said.

Steve followed Mark down the stairs and out the door. Steve paused when he realized they weren't taking a car. "We are going to walk?" Steve asked.

"It will be easier taking public transportation where we are going," Mark said. Steve followed Mark.

Steve didn't know where they were going. He followed Mark into the city and went to the subway line. Mark needed to read the map to make sure they took the right subway to get where he wanted to go. Mark still wouldn't tell Steve where they were going. They got on the subway and transferred twice before they got to their stop. Steve stepped out of the subway and read the destination. He looked at Mark who was smiling at Steve.

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Well I thought you might want to see how the Brooklyn neighborhood has been since you last saw it," Mark said.

Steve smiled like a kid in a candy store and hugged Mark. Steve was excited to show Mark his old neighborhood. Steve visited Brooklyn before but never had anyone to share his past with until now.

Steve walked through the neighborhood and just looked around. He remembered what used to be in the neighborhood. Steve took Mark down neighborhoods that he would walk home from school and the old alleys he used to hang out with the other kids. Steve walked to the open area of Brooklyn.

"Is this the place you drew in your sketchbook?" Mark asked.

Steve nodded as he looked at the area. The building remained the same, the stores changed, but you could tell it was the same building in the sketch.

"It's scary how good you are at capturing the details," Mark said as he looked at the building.

Steve smiled. Steve led the way and was happy to be the one to show Mark around. Steve stopped at an old apartment building. He looked up to the third floor and just at the window which had a light on inside. Mark walked up next to Steve and looked up.

"This is where I grew up," Steve said. Mark remained silent and just listened to Steve.

"It was a small apartment. My mom couldn't afford much. We needed to pay for my medication because I was always sick. I sometimes would lie to hear and say I ate just so she could have a meal before I did. She would fight sometimes but ended up eating. Now thinking back on it I think she knew, but she just let me do it. She had to have known. She was one of the best people I have ever known."

Steve continued to look at the building remembering his mom. "That window used to be to my room. I used to love hearing the city at night. My mom always yelled at me to keep it closed so I wouldn't get sick. She worried so much about me."

"I wish I could have met her," Mark said. Steve looked at Mark who was looking at the window Steve pointed out. Mark looked at Steve when he noticed Steve staring at him.

"I wish she met you," Steve said. "She would have liked you. Especially with how you watch out for me and take care of me. She would want someone like that for me."

Mark smiled. "She may have been upset over the fact you would be dating someone older than her," Mark said. Steve shoved Mark. Mark was laughing. Steve looked back to the window.

"She told me to find someone who you care about and who cares about you. She said I would need to find someone who sees me like she did. She loved me and wanted someone to see me with the same eyes she did. I think I finally found that " Steve said.

Mark walked next to Steve and grabbed his arm. "Come on," Mark said. "We are in Brooklyn, might as well find an awesome Chinese place or pizza. What do you feel like eating?"

Steve looked back to the window as Mark led him down the street. "My mom always loved Chinese for special nights when we could afford it. I think we should get that," Steve said looking forward.

"Then Chinese it is," Mark said. Steve grabbed Mark's arm tight. He felt he did find someone whom his mother would be proud he had. Steve led the way hoping to find the Chinese place he used to remember. He found a Chinese restaurant which still stood there. He saw the food; it looked the same, only the name changed. He and Mark enjoyed the food there for dinner.

"Did that remind you of the food before?" Mark asked.

"It is different but similar to what I remember. That place was very close to what I remember. But I figure with time changing how we get the food, that changed how it tasted too."

Steve walked with Mark in the city. Steve asked to walk as much as possible on their way back without taking the public transportation. Normally, anyone would say no. Mark and Steve were not the average people, so Mark agreed to walk.

"It does change over time. But I am happy you got this day," Mark said.

"I am happy I got to spend it with you," Steve said. Mark smiled.

Steve and Mark walked and just talked about one another. Steve didn't relive his past with Mark anymore; they focused more on the present.

"So I am curious, when did you realize you liked me?" Mark asked. Steve quickly answered.

"I realized something between us when you first arrived in the Avenger Mansion. You shook my hand; I felt something then. I didn't know what it was, but I now know it was my attraction to you. I already know when you first liked me," Steve said.

"You have a shield to prove that point," Mark said.

Steve laughed. "I have many things to prove you care about me, now."

"That was after you realized how much I cared about you. You struggled with me being much more powerful than you if I recall. The term monster may have been used," Mark said.

Steve shoved Mark as he brought back the rough parts. "I did, fine. You want to hear it?"

"Yes I do," Mark said.

Steve sighed. "I am not used to having someone care about me like you do. You protected me, worried about me, and would put yourself in harm's way to make sure I was fine. I hated it I couldn't do what I normally could for others with you."

Mark looked up at Steve. "Steve…" Mark said.

"And that is what brought more of myself out. I didn't need to try to be anything else for you. It was nice."

Mark and Steve continued walking and realized they arrived at the mansion. Mark looked at the time. "Well, I guess we didn't realize it was two in the morning."

"No," Steve said hugging Mark, "in good company, we lose track of time." Steve rested his head on Mark's shoulder and yawned. Mark scratched the back of Steve's head. "You are tired. Come on, let's get some rest." Mark said.

"But I am already comfortable," Steve told Mark. Mark sighed and pulled from the hug. He bent down and picked Steve up over his shoulder and carried him into the mansion.

"I can't believe you are doing this!" Steve said.

"Yes you can," Mark said. Steve then began to laugh.

Mark carried Steve up the stairs and into Steve's room. Mark put Steve on the bed. Steve was smiling at Mark.

"I can't predict you at times. It's a good thing when you do things like that, but crazy when you do your dumb plans," Steve said.

"My stupid plans have saved us," Mark said as he took off his shoes.

"But drove me crazy doing so. I still say they are dumb."

"Oh hush," Mark said. "I am going to get changed and ready for bed. I will be back."

Steve watched as Mark left the room. Steve got up and changed for the night. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Steve went to bed when he was finished and saw Mark walking back.

"Aren't you suppose to start moving your stuff in here?" Steve asked.

"Are you still gonna turn red when you undress in front of me?" Mark replied.

Steve stuck his tongue out at Mark and Mark grabbed Steve pinning him to the bed. "I don't turn red anymore. We have seen each other naked. I won't be embarrassed by it."

"But I am still going to get you back for the tongue thing," Mark said as he leaned in and kissed Steve. Steve couldn't help but smile during the kiss, he found himself doing this more often when he kissed Mark. Steve saw Mark pull back from the kiss wearing a smile of his own. Mark turned and turned off the light getting comfortable next to Steve.

"I thought we were going to have you move in here, though," Steve asked.

"We will. We just need to get around to the actual moving part," Mark said. Steve turned to rest his head on Mark's chest. Mark rubbed the back of Steve's head. Steve found this relaxing and felt himself quickly falling asleep.

"No more crazy or dumb plans," Steve said as he slowly fell asleep.

"No promises," Mark said. Steve bit Mark at his comment. But Mark never corrected what he said. Steve just went to sleep with Mark helping him relax.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Mark**

Mark threw Steve across the training room. Steve had been working on his fighting style and improved, but Mark always remained one step ahead of him. Steve flipped back upright and ran at Mark attempted two jabs. Mark blocked the jabs and went in for a punch. Steve blocked the punch and grabbed Mark's arm. Steve attempted to flip Mark over his shoulder, but Mark landed on his feet behind Steve and Mark swept Steve's feet from under him and slammed Steve down.

"I think you lost this one," Mark said with a smile. Steve smiled back. Steve was catching his breath while lying on the ground. "I am getting better, admit it. I couldn't grab you before."

"Well not while fighting, but you grabbed me during other moments," Mark said offering his hand to help Steve up. Steve turned red and took Mark's hand. Mark rubbed Steve's back. "I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" Mark asked.

"Well other times I grabbed you, you have been rougher," Steve said. Mark gave a shocked face, "Are you being cheeky with sexual comments."

"Well you started it," Steve said with a smile. Mark poked Steve in the side. "Well, I did. It's nice to see you not be worried about those things anymore. Ready for the last round?" Mark asked. Steve nodded. Mark didn't wait for Steve to prepare himself. Mark launched into a punch; Steve blocked it at the last second, but it caused him to slide back a few feet.

"I wasn't ready," Steve said with anger in his eyes.

"A villain isn't going to wait for you to be prepared. You need to prepare for anything. You can predict some moves from me now and react faster, but you need to keep that up," Mark said as he launched himself forward at Steve. Steve threw two punches instead of blocking. Mark ducked from the punches and hit Steve in the chest. Steve took the hit and grabbed Mark's arm holding it, and then swung his fist to hit Mark. Mark grabbed Steve's punch and lifted Steve up. Steve was thrown to the side where he landed on his feet. Steve quickly turned around and ran to attack, and Mark jumped back to dodge. Steve turned to kick, Mark ducked dodging the kick. Mark jumped back and was against the wall. Steve went in for a double jab combo, Mark quickly sidestepped and as Steve turned around Mark grabbed Steve's wrists. Steve felt his back to the wall and Mark holding Steve's fists above his head. Mark leaned in close as Steve breathed heavily to catch his breath.

"You did well that round," Mark said to Steve.

"Do I get a reward?" Steve asked leaning forward; Mark leaned his head back. Steve let out a sigh of disappointment when Mark leaned back. Mark laughed and leaned forward and kissed Steve deeply. Mark pushed Steve's hands up higher as they kissed and Steve let out a moan during the kiss.

"Avengers," Tony said over the sound system, "Thor arrived, and we will be meeting soon to find out what he found in Asgard. See you in about thirty minutes."

"He knows how to ruin the mood," Mark said to Steve. Mark let go of Steve's hands, but Steve grabbed Mark and pulled him into another kiss. "I still get my reward though, right?" Steve asked with a smile when he pulled away from the kiss.

Mark laughed. "What do you want as your reward?"

Steve hugged Mark and rested his head on Mark's shoulder. "The evening and night with you, just the two of us. I loved the day we spent together yesterday. I want to have another day like that with you."

Mark squeezed Steve. Mark could promise Steve another day like that, just not tonight. "Okay. We will have another day like that. Where do you want to go?"

Steve looked up into Mark's eyes. "I want the day to be just us. I am not sure what I want to do."

Mark smiled, "I will figure something out." Mark grabbed Steve by the hand and led him to the door. "We need to found out what Thor found out from Asgard before our date, and we need to clean up before we meet the others."

"You mean I do," Steve said drenched in sweat. "You didn't even break a sweat during that."

"Then you get cleaned up. I am going to change," Mark said as both of them walked. Mark went down the stairs and turned down the hallway. Steve followed. Mark opened the door to Steve's room. Steve went to the dresser to get some clean clothes. Mark grabbed a towel for Steve and handed it to him. Steve grabbed the towel, "Thanks." Steve stood there awkwardly, and Mark smiled at him. Mark kissed Steve and lifted Steve's shirt off of him. Then Mark pulled Steve's pants down leaving him only in socks and underwear. "There, you undressed in front of me. You don't need to be worried about it anymore," Mark said. Steve leaned in and kissed Mark. "I wasn't worried about it. I was hoping you would help," Steve said in between breaths of the kiss.

"Go shower," Mark said. And Steve walked passed Mark to the bathroom. Mark picked up Steve's dirty clothes from the floor and felt something hit his back. Mark looked to see Steve's underwear on the floor. "See I am not that modest," Steve said. Mark picked up the underwear and put it in the hamper with the rest of the clothes. "You are going to be late if you keep flirting," Mark said. Steve closed the door, and Mark heard the shower turn on. This was his chance.

Mark walked out of the room and into his room. Mark looked under the bed and pulled out his backpack. Mark packed it full of everything he would need for his trip to Asgard. Mark put the bag over his shoulder and went to the window. Mark opened it and looked outside to make sure no one was around.

"I will only be gone a week max. They will all be okay without me," Mark said preparing to jump from the window. He paused. He slowly put the backpack down. "I can't leave him with nothing," Mark said. Mark walked back to Steve's room. The shower was still running. Mark looked around quickly for anything. "I have a minute to find something to leave a message." Mark opened the nightstand and found a folded piece of paper. He opened it and realized it was the note he left for Steve in the present. Mark paused looking at it. Mark put it back. He couldn't leave Steve just a note. Mark walked to the door to the bathroom. Mark knocked.

"Yes?" Steve asked.

"Hey Steve, I am about to do something incredibly crazy again. Just letting you know," Mark said through the door.

"Yeah?" Steve replied not fully believing the words.

"Yeah, I will be gone for a few days. I just wanted you to remember something. You are the person who brightened my life. I will be back," Mark said, and he walked out of the room. Mark could hear the shower turn off, and he quickly grabbed the backpack and jumped from the window. Mark threw a dagger up to cling to a tree with a chain flowing from it to swing from the tree. Mark hit the ground and began running. Mark made it to the park and looked around.

"You kept your word," Mark heard from behind and saw Loki walking toward him.

"Of course I kept my word. Thor is at the Avenger Mansion. We need to leave now," Mark said.

Loki walked up to Mark. "You couldn't leave without saying something to your human."

"Shut up," Mark glared at Loki. "You said we are traveling through the Bifrost. How do I do that?"

"I will open it. Hang on, it is known to cause some side effect during travel," Loki said.

"Side effects?" Mark questioned.

"Motion sickness mainly," Loki said as he began to channel his power for the Bifrost.

Mark felt his phone still in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a message from Steve. Mark opened it quickly and read it.

"You are doing something stupid, aren't you? I can't believe you would do something like this!" read the message.

Mark thought for a moment and decided to reply while he could.

"I am doing it for us." Mark wrote back to Steve and sent the message. Mark saw a blue glow in front of him.

"The Bifrost is open. Ready to travel to Asgard?" Loki asked.

Mark looked into the blue light. He couldn't see what lied beyond the blue glow. He turned to Loki, "No backing out now. Let's go." Loki led the way, and Mark followed.

Mark couldn't describe how it felt to travel the Bifrost. It felt like he moved so fast that the rest of his body slowly caught up to his location. Mark leaned over and threw up when he arrived in Asgard. Loki was right, motion sickness was a side effect, and Mark felt the full effects of the travel. Loki quickly grabbed Mark and ran into the forest. Mark didn't have time to react when Loki did this, he only followed.

"Why are we running?" Mark asked.

"Guards will know the Bifrost is active and come seeing who used it. We need to be away from this area when they arrive," Loki said leading the way.

Mark shook Loki's grip on his arm and followed Loki. Mark looked around and saw the structures of the city as he ran through the woods. "So that is Asgard," Mark said.

"Yes, the home which banished its rightful heir. I cannot show you around the city sadly. We will need to make our way to Midgard and then to the Highlands," Loki explained.

Mark didn't question Loki. Mark wanted to be done with Asgard as soon as possible. He wanted to get back to Steve, who would be angry with him for pulling this stunt. Mark just ran following Loki, not thinking about how angry Steve was going to be with him.

Mark saw Loki slowing down. They must have run for about an hour. Loki opened his nap sack and pulled out a map. He looked at it and began walking west. Mark figured it was west from the setting sun and assuming the planet had the same properties as Earth.

"Are we far from the temple?" Mark asked.

"We are now in Midgard. It will take a day to get to the Highlands. From there, we will need to be careful about the warriors guarding the holy grounds. I will need your strength to fight them off. It should be a few days before we reach the temple," Loki said leading the way.

"And Steve will kill me when I get back," Mark said.

"Worry not about your human for now. We are on our journey to the Temple of Huginn and Muninn."

Mark walked faster to catch up to Loki. "We are going to the temple dedicated to Odin's ravens?" Mark asked.

"You know of my father's pets. Yes, the ravens gather information for my father. Huginn of thought and Muninn of memory and the mind. There should hold the information you seek and the relic to help you," Loki said.

"Of course, I caught up on my Norse mythology before traveling here to Asgard. I didn't want to go to Asgard completely lacking any knowledge of this world." Mark kept pace with Loki, "And I would appreciate you not refer to Steve as my human. He is the reason I would even consider doing something like this with you."

"I do not know why you get angry with my words. He is your human. You are a god to your homeland. He should be your pet," Loki began, and he looked over at Mark, who had the dark aura growing around him. Mark's eyes went black and yellow, and the blue markings showed on his body.

"You can calm down unless you don't wish to find the temple. You will need me for this journey," Loki said. Mark grabbed Loki by the throat and lifted him up.

"I may need you to find the temple, but know I could kill you once I find it. I could let the warriors kill you. Don't disrespect Steve again or anyone I care about if you value your head being attached to your body," Mark said. Mark dropped Loki and walked in the direction Loki pointed out before. Mark's aura, eyes, and body returned to normal after he dropped Loki. After walking for a bit, Mark looked over his shoulder and saw Loki still on the ground scared. "Come on, we have to find the temple quickly."

Loki slowly stood up, and Mark let Loki walk passed him. Mark would want to keep an eye on Loki for the entire journey. He could not trust the God of trickery and chaos in any situation.

"I apologize for angering you," Loki said.

"Get me to the temple," Mark said. Loki nodded his head and led the way. Mark knew Loki would not try anything for a while since he saw what Mark's power can do and feared it. Mark could use this fear to keep Loki in line. Loki didn't know that Mark was scared as well. Mark was scared how Steve would react to this whole plan of his. Right now, Mark thought of how worried Steve would be wondering where he was. Steve would be trying to figure out where Mark is right now. Mark continued walking, in a day, he would be in the Highlands. Mark saw Loki stop in his tracks and turn toward the direction they came from. Mark turned back as well but could not sense anyone near them.

"What is it?" Mark asked Loki.

"The Bifrost is active again. Seems someone is traveling to Asgard," Loki explained.

"Thor?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Loki began, "But he is not alone. I sense three others coming through the Bifrost with him."

"Three?" Mark looked back wondering who it could be. He could guess who it was coming through the Bifrost with Thor, but Mark didn't want to think they arrived. "We need to get to the Highlands quickly. We now have a time limit on this mission."

"A time limit?" Loki asked as he began to walk.

"Yeah it won't be long until Thor, and the other Avengers find us. We need to pick up the pace," Mark began to walk faster, and he looked over his shoulder. "He must be pissed if he came all the way here to find me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Andrea**

Andrea looked at Tony after he spoke through the sound system. "Do you think Thor found something?" She asked Tony.

Tony stood up and walked over to Andrea. "I hope so. Whatever Loki is up to, it can't be good. We need to stop him no matter what." Tony sat next to Andrea and wrapped his arm around her. "Any luck finding Loki?" Tony asked.

Andrea shook her head. "From all the activity Thor said he was doing, he went silent over the last few days. I can't find anything that even seems to be like Loki activity. It is like he knew we were looking for him."

"Well let's get some soda and meet Thor in the kitchen. We can see what he found and maybe that will help our search," Tony said standing up and pulling Andrea up with him. Andrea walked out of the lab with Tony's arm still around her. She couldn't shake the thought of how Loki could know they were looking for him. Andrea hoped Thor could help with something; any information would help at this time.

Andrea and Tony walked into the kitchen. Tony pulled out the chair for Andrea. "Such the gentlemen," Andrea said as she sat. Tony kissed her on the cheek when she sat down. "Just to you," Tony said. "Don't let the world know, though. I need to keep the Tony Stark reputation up." Andrea smacked Tony for referencing his past life. Tony laughed and went to get soda for Andrea and poured himself a cup of coffee. Thor walked into the kitchen.

"Greetings Stark and female assassin. I have news from Asgard. We need to tell the others soon," Thor said.

"Andrea," Andrea shouted to Thor. "My name is Andrea. I will not have any of this female assassin nonsense. You value your life then you will say my name," Andrea threatened.

Tony looked over to Andrea as he put down her soda, "You just threatened a god, you know that?"

"Your point?" Andrea asked as she looked at Thor. Thor looked stunned Andrea said those words. "Call me Andrea and we will be okay Thor. Or would you want me to call you Donald Blake?"

Tony looked at Thor, "The doctor?" Andrea nodded answering Tony's question.

"Your skills are great assass… Andrea. No one could figure out my human identity." Thor said with respect for Andrea.

"It wasn't too hard to find out. I thought something was up since you never stayed here when you were in our world. A few camera searches and a bug I put on you helped me figure it out," Andrea said opening her soda.

"I will be sure not to anger you, Andrea," Thor said.

Tony shook his head as he sat down at the table. "You can even put a god in line. What type a woman are you?"

Andrea smiled as she looked at Tony, "A woman who can manage Tony Stark. Would you expect less from someone who can hold you as a boyfriend for this long?"

Tony smiled as he sipped his coffee. "No, I expect you to hold me for a very long time."

Andrea was a little thrown by that comment from Tony. She instead turned to Thor, "Want anything to drink, Thor?"

"No, I am more concerned about the information I hold. We figured out what Loki is seeking in the Highlands, at least, the Temple he seeks," Thor answered.

"Maybe thirty minutes is too long for everyone. Maybe we should get them here now, and fill in others when they get here?" Andrea asked.

Tony paused for a moment, "Jarvis let everyone know Thor has valuable information and to come to the kitchen at once," Tony said.

"I will, Sir," Jarvis said.

Natasha and Clint walked down the stairs.

"So Thor found something out?" Clint asked.

"Well, of course, Tony wouldn't have Jarvis ask us to come down now if it wasn't important," Natasha said. Both Natasha and Clint took a seat at the table. Andrea looked around and didn't hear any noise from the stairs. "Should we wait for Mark and Steve?" She asked.

"Those two were training and then headed into Steve's room after Tony's announcement. I think they will be busy with something before coming here," Natasha said.

"Why do they get to have some fun before coming to this meeting?" Clint asked.

"Cause they didn't know Thor had answers until now. We will just have Thor speak, and we will fill them in on what we know," Tony said. "So what did you find out in Asgard?"

Thor walked in front of the table to talk to everyone. "Frigga found the Temple, which Loki seeks. It is in the Highlands. It is the Temple of Huginn and Muninn. They are the Ravens of Odin. Huginn brings Odin information on thought and Muninn controls memory and the mind. They circle the world collecting information about the people and return it to Odin when he awakens. The Temple holds artifacts imbued from the blood of Huginn and Muninn. Loki seeks something in the temple to use."

"Artifacts of memory and thought," Andrea said. "Loki can use anything against any of us. It helps us know where he is going, but we don't know which item he wants. This is bad," Andrea said.

"Indeed, it is. Has Loki shown himself here in the human world? Frigga did not sense his presence in Asgard and no one used the Bifrost other than myself," Thor said.

"No," Andrea asked. "It's like Loki knew we were watching him. He went down to zero activity. I couldn't find anything that looked like Loki activity."

"I fear he knows we are watching him. We will need to work harder to find him. I know he remains here on Earth for now. The Bifrost…" Thor paused and looked out of the window.

"Everything okay big guy?" Tony asked.

"The Bifrost. It was activated. Loki must be returning to Asgard. We need to plan something to stop him," Thor said and then he looked curiously out of the window. "I must be imagining things," Thor said.

"What is it?" Andrea asked.

"I believe two people used the Bifrost. This is impossible. Who would be working with Loki?" Thor said.

"Well, this is bad. We killed Red Skull but who would Loki find to help him now?" Tony said.

Everyone saw Steve walk into the kitchen holding his phone. "Guys I think I know who is helping Loki," Steve said. Steve handed his phone to Andrea.

Andrea looked at the messages and slammed the phone on the table. "That idiot, what is doing now?"

"I don't know if he is, but he sent that to me a little while ago. I heard what Thor said about the Bifrost, two people. It can't be a coincidence," Steve said.

Thor looked at Andrea, "The assassin works with my brother?"

"Give me a second," Andrea said as she blinked. Her eyes went green. "Thor, can you tell how far away the Bifrost was activated?"

"Not far, maybe about six city blocks away from this location," Thor answered.

Andrea's eyes turned back to Hazel, and she slammed her fist on the table. "That idiot's cell phone signal stopped broadcasting about that far away. He is working with Loki for some reason. Our only clue is he is doing it for Steve and him," Andrea said.

"Romance and betrayal, Mark has style I will give him that," Clint said.

"Why would he do this," Steve said shocked as he looked at the messages again.

"I don't know Steve," Andrea sighed. "But we need to plan to stop him and Loki." Andrea stood up and walked to Thor. "So how do Asgardians feel about humans?" She asked.

"You are not saying what I think you are," Tony said as he stood up as well.

"You two have a secret language? What is she saying?" Clint said.

"A plan to go to Asgard, idiot," Natasha said.

"What?" Clint said.

Thor looked at Andrea who stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "Frigga will welcome the help. She worries what Loki plots. We will need to prepare for the trip. Your technology will not work as well in Asgard. The properties will be able to function but not as well," Thor explained.

"I am going," Steve said.

"I figured you would. We will need some to stay behind, in case something happens here. I am going, I am going to punch Mark in the face for doing something stupid like this," Andrea said.

Natasha laughed. "If you promise to make it a strong punch, I will stay back. That is the only reason I would go anyway. I will make sure everything is safe here."

"I will stay behind too, I don't know how I feel about going to Asgard and Natasha will need some back up here," Clint said. "I am not sure I want to see what you will do with Mark."

"If Andrea is going, then I am as well," Tony said. Andrea looked over at him and smiled. She walked over to Tony, "It's sweet of you to offer, but we need to make sure this will work," Andrea put her hand on Tony's Arc reactor. Tony looked down and then looked at Thor. "I will figure it out. The team going to Asgard will be me, Andrea, Steve, and Thor. Thor, I need your help to ensure my Arc reactor will work. Follow me to my lab. Andrea, you and Steve pack for the trip."

"Frigga will offer supplies for us there. Pack only what will be needed from this world. We will get other supplies from the city," Thor said as he followed Tony.

The team watched as Tony and Thor left. Andrea grabbed Steve's arm. "We have to pack. Come," Andrea said as she pulled Steve along.

"Mark is in major trouble, isn't he?" Clint asked.

"Major trouble doesn't even begin to describe it," Natasha answered.

Andrea walked Steve to the stairs and pulled him up with her.

"Why would he do this? What does he want that he didn't have before?" Steve asked Andrea. Andrea walked with Steve for a moment before answering. "He wants to have an ordinary human life. He wants what you do, and to life it together. He doesn't want to be a ghost, remember. I am figuring Loki found something that allows Mark to age normally to live the rest of his life with you, Steve."

Steve remained silent when Andrea answered. Andrea stopped in her room first and grabbed a few clothes. She left and pulled Steve along to Tony's room. Andrea grabbed three bags and put her clothes in one along and grabbed some of Tony's clothes and put it in another. Steve remained silent while Andrea packed. Andrea worried about what Steve was thinking. She pulled Steve to his room and handed him a bag. "You need to pack. I will grab your shield," She commanded. Steve packed some clothes in the back, and Andrea handed him his shield. Steve went to the nightstand and pulled out a note. Steve sat down on the bed and read the note. Andrea walked over and sat next to Steve. Steve handed Andrea the note.

"You make my life brighter," Andrea read out loud. "That idiot. He never wants to put any of us in danger. He always goes at it alone."

Andrea handed Steve the note. Steve put the note in his pocket. "He didn't want us to get hurt?" Steve asked.

"This is Mark's style. Do all the dangerous stuff by himself. He would rather he be hurt than any of us. This is Loki though, not Red Skull. He can't trust Loki at all. Who knows what Loki has planned," Andrea said.

Steve sat there silently before he spoke. "He almost died in the factory when we found Red Skull," Steve said.

Andrea turned to Steve, "What?" She shouted.

Steve looked up to Andrea, "He told me he didn't tell anyone, but I didn't know if it was true. Mark fought Bucky. Mark won, but he didn't kill Bucky. Bucky pulled a revolver out and shot Mark. If I didn't get the essence from the dagger to him when I did, then he would have died in that factory that day. He asked me not to remember the day, but I remember it too well. He was in my arms when his eyes shut. I thought he was dead. The only thing he said to me was 'I am sorry.'"

Andrea's fists clenched when Steve told the story. "I should have shocked Bucky a few more times or killed him myself if I knew this."

"I think that's why Mark didn't tell you. He does do these crazy things. It is the impossible tasks, putting himself in danger and not us. He wouldn't live it down if any of us were hurt, would he?" Steve asked.

Andrea grabbed Steve's hand, "No he wouldn't. The dangerous combination Mark holds is he has a big heart to those he cares about, and he has a power which makes him indestructible. He will forever put himself in danger for us, and not tell us. It is something you will need to get used to, Steve."

"I am not sure I can," Steve said. Andrea squeezed Steve's hand. Andrea saw his drawing. She knew what Steve was struggling with right now. She didn't want Steve to give up on Mark. "You love him, right?" Andrea asked.

Steve nodded his head, "Of course I do. More than anyone in my life."

"Wouldn't you do stupid, crazy things for him? If I recall you did a few times," Andrea said. Steve laughed at Andrea's questions. "I remember."

"Mark will always be the gold medalist for doing crazy stupid things for the ones he cares about, but that gold medal is because he cares. He might be finding a way to take his powers down. If that happens, things will calm down. He would be able to stay here with no fear of the UN. He sees so much more gain in this plan for you and him. That's why he did it," Andrea said. Steve smiled. "You're right. Are you still going to hit him?"

"Of course, I am! It may have the best intentions in the world but still pissed me off. I am going to punch him right in that smile you love so much," Andrea said.

Steve laughed louder. "I can never hurt him like that. I just wish he told one of us."

"If he did, we would never let him go through with the plan," Andrea said.

"That's true," Steve said.

"Mark thought this through and saw the best option was this plan. It will solve multiple problems for you both if it works. The pros outweigh the cons. Still is stupid, but this is Mark. He comes up with crazy ideas all the time; sometimes I love them. Like the date he took you on," Andrea explained.

Steve smiled remembering that day. "He promised me another day like that."

"If he promised it, then he will keep his promise. Mark doesn't make false promises," Andrea said.

"Ms. Andrea, Master Rogers, Mr. Stark requests your presence. Mr. Stark contacted Fury, and he has information for Master Rogers. If you could, come to the lab," Jarvis said.

"I wonder what that is about?" Andre asked. Andrea stood up and offered her hand to Steve. Steve grabbed it, and Andrea pulled him up.

"Are you going to hit him?" Steve asked as he grabbed the bag and his shield.

"I don't know," Andrea said grabbing the two other bags. "Talking with you made me realize how Mark was thinking. He did this for the two of you and to make life here better. I got angry because I still think it is stupid, but he didn't have any other choice. We will see when I see him in person," Andrea said with a smile.

Steve smiled and led the way out of his room. "Let's see what Fury has for us," Steve said.

Andrea followed Steve. "Remember, Mark's only fault is his big heart and not wanting us to be in danger. You know as well as I do, he will take a bullet for us without question."

"I know," Steve said. "I never met a man like him. It's hard not to love him this much knowing why he does what he does."

"And the more he cares, the dumber his plans get," Andrea said as they walked down the hall.

"And what do you think this plan says about me?" Steve asked.

"He wants to spend his life with you, and he will do all he can for that to be a reality," Andrea said. Steve hugged Andrea. "Thanks, you always know the right things to say."

"If Tony sees this, his jealousy will go up," Andrea said and then she thought for a moment. "Hug me again when we get to the lab."

Steve laughed. "We need to prepare for Asgard; you better help Tony figure out the Arc reactor."

"I rather not," Andrea admitted. "It will be a dangerous trip. I would rather Tony stay here, only one of us should risk our lives."

"I think that's how Mark feels right now," Steve said.

"Are you saying I am acting like him?" Andrea said with a glare. Steve nodded. "Damn,' Andrea whispered.


End file.
